The present invention is directed to piperazine derivatives and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, which inhibit the activity of the chemokines, MIP-1xcex1 and RANTES, thereby being useful as anti-inflammatory agents. It also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the derivatives or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, and methods of their use.
An important component of the inflammatory process involves the migration and activation of select populations of leukocytes from the circulation and their accumulation in the affected tissue. While the idea of leukocyte trafficking is not new, it has enjoyed a renaissance recently following the discovery and characterization of the selectin and integrin families of adhesion molecules and the large family of selective chemotatic cytokines known as chemokines. Chemokine receptors are expressed on leukocytes and process the signals following the binding of the chemokine whereby such signals are eventually transduced into migration or activation of the leukocytes towards the source of the chemokine. Therefore, by regulating the migration and activation of leukocytes from the peripheral blood to extravascular sites in organs, skin, articulations or connective, tissue, chemokines play a critical role in the maintenance of host defense as well as in the development of the immune response.
Originally, the chemokine family of molecules was divided into two groups: the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x9d subfamily and the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x9d subfamily. The charactersitic feature of both of these subfamilies is the presence of four cysteine residues in highly conserved positions in the molecules. In the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x9d chemokine subfamily, the first two residues are adjacent to each other, while in the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x9d subfamily, the cysteine residues are separated by a single amino acid residue. A recent description of a xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d chemokine appears to represent a new family of chemokines in that the xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x9d chemokine lacks two of the four cysteine residues present in the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x9d subfamily or the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x9d subfamily.
One member of the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x9d subfamily of chemokines is macrophage inflammatory protein-1xcex1 (xe2x80x9cMIP-1xcex1xe2x80x9d). It is expressed by cells such as macrophages, T and B lymphocytes, neutrophils and fibroblasts. A recent study (see Karpus, W. J. et al., J. Immunol. (1995), Vol. 155, pp. 5003-5010) provides strong in vivo concept validation for a role of MIP-1xcex1 in a mouse experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE) model of multiple sclerosis. Multiple sclerosis is an autoimmune disease mediated by T and B lymphocytes and macrophages, resulting in extensive inflammation and demyelination of white matter in the central nervous system. The study showed that antibodies to MIP-1xcex1 prevented the development of both initial and relapsing disease as well as preventing the infiltration of mononuclear cells into the central nervous system. Treatment with the antibodies was also able to ameliorate the severity of ongoing clinical disease. These results led the investigators to conclude that MIP-1xcex1 plays an important role in the etiology of multiple sclerosis. In addition, another study (see Godiska, R. et al., J. Neuroimmunology (1995), Vol. 58, pp. 167-176) demonstrated an upregulation of mRNA for a number of chemokines, including MIP-1xcex1, in the lesions and spinal cord of SJL mice (a strain of mice susceptible to Th1 diseases such as EAE) during the course of acute EAE.
RANTES is another member of the Cxe2x80x94C chemokine subfamily (the name RANTES is an acronym derived from some of the original observed and predicted characteristics of the protein and its gene: Regulated upon Activation Normal T cell Expressed presumed Secreted). A wide variety of tissues have been found to express RANTES in a similar pattern to MIP-1xcex1. Strong evidence exists linking RANTES to organ transplant rejection, particularly of the kidney. The infiltration of mononuclear cells into the interstitium of organ transplants is the hallmark of acute cellar rejection. This cellular infiltrate primarily consists of T cells, macrophages and eosinophils. In a study of RANTES expression during acute renal allograft rejection, RANTES mRNA expression was found in infiltrating mononuclear cells and renal tubular epithelial cells and RANTES itself was found to be bound to the endothelial surface of the microvasculature within the rejecting graft (see Pattison, J. et al., Lancet (1994), Vol. 343, pp. 209-211 and Wiedermann, C. J. et al., Curr. Biol. (1993), Vol. 3, pp. 735-739).
There is also evidence from a number of studies to implicate the abnormal production of RANTES in the progression of rheumatoid arthritis (see Rathanaswami, P. et at., J. Biol. Chem. (1993), Vol. 268, pp. 5834-5839 and Snowden, N. et al., Lancet (1994), Vol. 343, pp. 547-548). Rheumatoid arthritis is a chronic inflammatory disease characterized in part by a memory T lymphocyte and monocyte infiltration, which is believed to be mediated by chemotactic factors released by inflamed tissues.
In addition, there is strong evidence from other studies implicating RANTES in the pathophysiology of rheumatoid arthritis (see Barnes, D. A. et al., J. Clin. Invest. (1998, in press) and Plater-Zyberk, C. A. et al., Immunol. Lett. (1997), Vol. 57, pp. 117-120). For example, in an adjuvant-induced arthritis (AIA) model in the rat, antibodies to RANTES greatly reduced the development of disease in rats induced for AIA.
These studies and others provide strong evidence that MIP-1xcex1 levels are increased in EAE models of multiple sclerosis and that RANTES levels are increased in rheumatoid arthritis and kidney transplant rejection (see, e.g., Glabinski, A. R. etal., Am. J Pathol. (1997), Vol. 150, pp. 617-630; Glabinski, A. R. et al., Methods. Enzymol. (1997), Vol. 288, 182-190; and Miyagishi, R. S. et al., J. Neuroimmunol. (1997), Vol. 77, pp.17-26). In addition, as described above, these chemokines are chemoattractants for T cells and monocytes which are the major cell types that are involved in the pathophysiology of these diseases. Therefore, any molecule that inhibits the activity of either of these chemokines would be beneficial in treating these diseases and would therefore be useful as an anti-inflammatory agent.
Piperazine derivatives of the type similar to the compounds of the invention are known in the literature as being useful for a variety of pharmaceutical indications, particularly as cardiotonic, neurotropic or anti-inflammatory agents. For example, published European Patent Application 0 702 010 (Adir) describes certain piperazine derivatives as being useful as central nervous system depressants and in the treatment of Alzheimer""s and other diseases of immunological origin, such as arthritis and intestinal peristaltism. Published European Patent Application 0 655 442 (Fujisawa) describes similar piperazine derivatives as tachykinin antagonists useful in treating inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis. A Czech published patent application, 260089, and related article, Valenta, V. et al., Collection Czechoslovak Chem. Commun. (1987), Vol. 52, pp. 3013-3023, disclose piperazine derivatives as potential neurotropic and cardiovascular agents. European Published Patent Application 0 252 422 (Mitsubishi) and German Published Patent Application 3614363 (Hoechst) describe piperazine derivatives as being useful as cardiotonic agents. European Published Patent Application 0 190 685 (G. D. Searle) describes piperazine derivatives which block the 5-lipoxygenase pathway of the arachidonic acid cascade, thereby being useful in the treatment of allergic and hypersensitivity reactions and inflammation. PCT Published Patent Application, WO 96/34864 (Schering Plough) discloses piperazine derivatives useful as neurokinin antagonists.
All of the above references are incorporated herein in full by reference.
None of the above references describe the piperazine derivatives described herein or their usefulness in treating inflammatory disorders in humans by inhibition of the activity of the chemokines, MIP-1xcex1 and RANTES.
This invention is directed to compounds or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts which inhibit the activity of the chemokines, MIP-1xcex1 and RANTES and are therefore useful as pharmacological agents for the treatment of inflammatory disorders in humans.
Accordingly, in one aspect, this invention provides compounds of the following formula (Ia): 
wherein:
R1a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of oxo, halo, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, (cycloalkylalkyl)aminoalkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, formyl, formylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, mercaptoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, haloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxy)aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, azidoalkyl, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, aryloxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonylalkyl, arylsulfonyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl;
R2 is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, hydroxysulfonyl, halo, alkyl, mercapto, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsufonyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, haloalkyl, formyl, formylalkyl, nitro, nitroso, cyano, aralkoxy, haloalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, (cycloalkylalkyl)amino, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, (alkoxy)aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoarylamino, monoaralkylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, arylcarbonyl, arylcarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonylalkyl, amidino, guanidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, dialkylureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl;
R3 is a carbocylic ring system substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, hydroxysulfonyl, halo, alkyl, mercapto, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsufonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkoxy, aryloxy, haloalkyl, formyl, formylalkyl, nitro, nitroso, cyano, aralkoxy, haloalkoxy, aminoalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, (monoalkylamino)aralkyl, (hydroxyalkyl)hioalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, (alkoxy)aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoarylamino, monoaralkylamino, aminoalkylamino, heterocyclylamino, (cycloalkylalkyl)amino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkenylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heterocyclylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (arylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, heterocyclylaminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, (hydroxyalkoxy)carbonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, arylcarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (carboxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (hydroxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonylalkyl, amidino, hydroxyamidino, guanidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, monoarylureido, monoaralkylureido, monohaloalkylureido, (monoalkyl)(monoaryl)ureido, dialkylureido, diarylureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monoarylureidoalkyl, monoaralkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, (haloalkyl)(alkyl)ureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, arylcarbonylglycinamido, (arylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, glycinamidoalkyl, alaninamido, monoalkylalaninamido, alaninamidoalkyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl;
or R3 is a heterocyclic ring system substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, alkyl, alkylsufonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkoxy, haloalkyl, formyl, nitro, cyano, haloalkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoarylamino, monoaralkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkenylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, guanidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, and glycinamido;
R4 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R8)2xe2x80x94 or a bond;
R5 is an alkylene chain or an alkylidene chain, or, if R4 is a bond, R5 is an alkylidene chain optionally substituted by aryl or xe2x80x94N(R7)2;
R6 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or a bond;
each R7 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, and alkoxycarbonyl; and
each R8 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, aralkylcarbonylamino, (aralkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, aralkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (aralkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylamino, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, ureido, monoalkylureido, monohaloalkylureido, dialkylureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, and dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl;
provided that when R4 is xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94, R3 can not be a heterocyclic ring system containing 4-8 members consisting of carbon atoms and only one nitrogen atom, and as a single stereoisomer or a mixture thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In another aspect, this invention provides pharmaceutical compositions useful in treating an inflammatory disorder in a human in need of such treatment, which composition comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ia) as described above, and a pharmaceutically acceptabe excipient.
In another aspect, this invention provides a method of treating an inflammatory disorder in a human, which method comprises administering to a human in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ia) as described above.
In another aspect, this invention provides pharmaceutical compositions useful in treating an inflammatory disorder in a human in need of such treatment, which composition comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ib): 
wherein R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 are the same as described above for compounds of formula (Ia); and a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient.
In another aspect, this invention provides a method of treating an inflammatory disorder in a human, which method comprises administering to a human in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ib) as described above.
In another aspect, this invention provides compounds of the following formula (Ic): 
wherein:
R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 are the same as described above for the compounds of formula (Ia);
Y is a pharmaceutically acceptable counterion:
R1b is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, oxo, halo, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, (cycloalkylalkyl)aminoalkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, formyl, formylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, mercaptoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, haloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxy)aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, azidoalkyl, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, aryloxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonylalkyl, arylsulfonyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl; and
R9 is alkyl, aralkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, hetereocyclylalkyl, or cycloalkylalkyl;
as a single stereoisomer or a mixture thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In another aspect, this invention provides a pharmaceutical composition useful in treating an inflammatory disorder, which composition comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ic) as described above, and a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient.
In another aspect, this invention provides a method of treating an inflammatory disorder in a human, which method comprises administration to a human in need thereof of such treatment of a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ic) as described above.
In another aspect, this invention provides compounds of the following formula (Id): 
wherein:
R3, R4, R5 and R6 are the same as described above for the compounds of formula (Ia);
R1b is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of oxo, halo, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, (cycloalkylalkyl)aminoalkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, formyl, formylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, mercaptoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, haloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxy)aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, azidoalkyl, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, aryloxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonylalkyl, arylsulfonyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl; and
R10 is a heterocyclyl optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, mercapto, halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenyl, phenylalkyl, phenylalkenyl, alkoxy, phenoxy, phenylalkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, formyl, nitro, cyano, amidino, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, phenoxyalkyl, phenylalkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monophenylamino, monophenylalkylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monophenylaminoalkyl, monophenylalkylaminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, benzylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, ureido, monoalkylureido, monophenylureido, and monobenzylureido;
as a single stereoisomer or a mixture thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In another aspect, this invention provides a pharmaceutical composition useful in treating an inflammatory disorder in a human in need of such treatment, which composition comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Id), as described above, and a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient.
In another aspect, this invention provides a method of treating an inflammatory disorder in a human, which method comprises administering to a human in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Id) as described above.
Definitions
As used in the specification and appended claims, unless specified to the contrary, the following terms have the meaning indicated:
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight or branched chain monovalent or divalent radical consisting solely of carbon and hydrogen, containing no unsaturation and having from one to eight carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl (iso-propyl), n-butyl, n-pentyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl (t-butyl), n-heptyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d refer to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Ra where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., acetyl, ethylcarbonyl, n-propylcarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylcarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (acetyl)methyl, 2-(acetyl)ethyl, 4-(ethylcarbonyl)butyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Ra where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., acetylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, n-propylcarbonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., N-methyl-N-acetylamino, N-ethyl-N-(ethylcarbonyl)amino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylcarbonylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)C(O)xe2x80x94Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., acetylaminomethyl, 2-(acetylamino)ethyl, 4-(ethylcarbonylamino)butyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (N-methyl-N-acetylamino)methyl, 2-(N-ethyl-N-(ethylcarbonyl)amino)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylthioxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Ra where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94S(O)Ra where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, n-propylsulfinyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94S(O)2Ra where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, n-propylsulfonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylthioalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methylthiomethyl, 2-methylthioethyl, 2-ethylthiopropyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfinylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methylsulfinylmethyl, 2-methylsulfinylethyl, 2-ethylsulfinylpropyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methylsulfonylmethyl, 2-methylsulfonylethyl, 2-ethylsulfonylpropyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94Ra where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methylsulfonylamino, ethylsulfonylamino, iso-propylsulfonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methylsulfonylaminomethyl, 2-(ethylsulfonylamino)ethyl, 3-(iso-propylsulfonylamino)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (methylsulfonyl)(methyl)aminomethyl, 2-((ethylsulfonyl)(methyl)amino)ethyl, 3-((iso propylsulfonyl)(ethyl)amino)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight or branched chain monovalent or divalent radical consisting solely of carbon and hydrogen, containing at least one double bond and having from two to eight carbon atoms, e.g., ethenyl, prop-1-enyl, but-1-enyl, pent-1-enyl, penta-1,4-dienyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rc where Rc is an alkenyl radical as defined above, e.g., ethenylcarbonylamino, prop-2-enylcarbonylamino, but-2-enylcarbonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight or branched chain monovalent or divalent radical consisting solely of carbon and hydrogen, containing at least one triple bond and having from two to eight carbon atoms, e.g., ethynyl, prop-1-ynyl, but-1-ynyl, pent-1-ynyl, pent-3-ynyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94ORa where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, 1-methylethoxy (iso-propoxy), n-butoxy, n-pentoxy, 1,1-dimethylethoxy (t-butoxy), and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)ORa where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxycarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)ORa where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94ORa where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methoxymethylcarbonyloxymethyl, 2-(2-(2-(ethoxy)ethylcarbonyloxy)ethyl)ethyl, 2-(3-(2-(ethoxy)ethylcarbonyloxy)propyl)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxycarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94ORa where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, isopropoxycarbonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(Ra)(C(O)ORa) where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., N-methyl-N-methoxycarbonylamino, N-ethyl-N-ethoxycarbonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxycarbonylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94ORa where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methoxycarbonylaminomethyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonylamino)ethyl, isopropoxycarbonylaminomethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(Ra)(C(O)ORa) where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., N-methyl-N-methoxycarbonylaminomethyl, 2-(N-ethyl-N-ethoxycarbonylamino)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Alkoxy)aralkylxe2x80x9d refers to an aralkyl radical wherein the alkyl group therein is substituted by an alkoxy radical as defined above, e.g., 2-phenyl-1-methoxyethyl, phenyl(methoxy)methyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyalkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Ra where each Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methoxymethylcarbonylamino, ethoxyethylcarbonylamino, methoxyethylcarbonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)ORa where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., ethoxycarbonylmethylcarbonylamino, methoxycarbonylmethylcarbonylamino, (2-ethoxycarbonylethyl)carbonylamino, (2-methoxycarbonylethyl)carbonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)ORa where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., ethoxycarbonylmethylcarbonylaminomethyl, 2-(methoxycarbonylmethylcarbonylamino)ethyl, 1-((2-ethoxycarbonylethyl)carbonylamino)ethyl, (2-methoxycarbonylethyl)carbonylaminomethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Alkoxycarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94ORa where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (methoxycarbonylmethyl)aminocarbonyl, (2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl)aminocarbonyl, (1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl)aminocarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94ORa where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above and where the nitrogen to which xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94ORa is attached is indicated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., (ethoxycarbonylmethyl)ureidomethyl, (2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl)ureidomethyl, 2-((2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl)ureido)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94ORa where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (methoxycarbonylmethylcarbonyl)(methyl)glycinamido, ((2-ethoxycarbonylethyl)carbonyl)(ethyl)glycinamido, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (methoxyacetyl)glycinamido, (ethoxyacetyl)glycinamido, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylene chainxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain divalent radical consisting solely of carbonyl and hydrogen, containing no unsaturation and having from one to eight carbon atoms, e.g., methylene, ethylene, propylene, n-butylene, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylidene chainxe2x80x9d refers to a straight or branched chain unsaturated divalent radical consisting solely of carbon and hydrogen atoms, having from one to eight carbon atoms, wherein the unsaturation is present only as double bonds and wherein a double bond can exist between the first carbon of the chain and the rest of the molecule, e.g., ethylidene, propylidene, n-butylidene, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAminoxe2x80x9d refers to the radical xe2x80x94NH2.
xe2x80x9cAminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94RaNH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., aminomethyl, 2-aminoethyl, 3-aminopropyl, 2-aminopropyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAminoalkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., aminomethylamino, (2-aminoethyl)amino, (2-aminopropyl)amino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAminoalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of a formula xe2x80x94ORaxe2x80x94NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., aminomethoxy, 2-aminoethoxy, 3-aminopropoxy, 2-aminopropoxy, 4-aminobutoxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to the radical xe2x80x94C(O)NH2.
xe2x80x9cAminocarbonylglycinamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2.
xe2x80x9c(Aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and where the nitrogen with the Ra substituent is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., (aminocarbonyl)(Nxe2x80x2-methyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(Nxe2x80x2ethyl)glycinamido, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAminocarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., aminocarbonylmethyl, 2-(aminocarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(aminocarbonyl)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (aminocarbonylmethyl)aminocarbonyl, (2-aminocarbonylethyl)aminocarbonyl, (1-aminocarbonylethyl)aminocarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Aminoalkyl)aminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (aminomethyl)aminocarbonyl, (2-aminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, (1-aminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAmidinoxe2x80x9d refers to the radical xe2x80x94C(NH)NH2.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d refers to a phenyl or naphthyl radical. Unless stated otherwise specifically in the specification, the term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d or the prefix xe2x80x9car-xe2x80x9d (such as in xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d ) is meant to include aryl radicals optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, mercapto, halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenyl, phenylalkyl, phenylalkenyl, alkoxy, phenoxy, phenylalkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, formyl, nitro, cyano, amidino, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, phenoxyalkyl, phenylalkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monophenylamino, monophenylalkylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monophenylaminoalkyl, monophenylalkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cArylcarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)Rb where Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., phenylcarbonyl and naphthalen-2-ylcarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylcarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94RaC(O)Rb where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., phenylcarbonylmethyl, 2-(phenylcarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(naphthalen-2-ylcarbonyl)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylcarbonylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rb where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., (4-methoxyphenyl)carbonylaminomethyl, 2-((4-fluorophenyl)carbonylamino)ethyl, 1-((4-chlorophenyl)carbonylamino)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylsulfonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94Rb where Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., phenylsulfonyl, (4-chlorophenyl)sulfonyl, (3-nitrophenyl)sulfonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylsulfonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94Rb where Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., phenylsulfonylamino, (4-chlorophenyl)sulfonylamino, (4-fluorophenyl)sulfonylamino, (3-nitrophenyl)sulfonylamino), and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylsulfonylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94Rb where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., phenylsulfonylaminomethyl, (4-chlorophenyl)sulfonylaminomethyl, 2-((4-fluorophenyl)sulfonylamino)ethyl, 1-((3-nitrophenyl)sulfonylamino)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Arylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94Rb where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., (phenylsulfonyl)(methyl)aminomethyl, ((4-chlorophenyl)sulfonyl)(ethyl)aminomethyl, 2-(((4-fluorophenyl)sulfonyl)(methyl)amino)ethyl, 1-(((3-nitrophenyl)sulfonyl)(ethyl)amino)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94ORa where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (ethoxycarbonylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (methoxycarbonylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylcarbonylglycinamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rb where Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., phenylcarbonylglycinamido, (4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)carbonylglycinamido, (4-fluorophenyl)carbonylglycinamido, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Arylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rb where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aryl radical as defined above and the nitrogen to which the Ra radical is attached is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., (phenylcarbonyl)(Nxe2x80x2-methyl)glycinamido, ((4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)carbonyl) (Nxe2x80x2-ethyl)glycinamido, ((4-fluorophenyl)carbonyl)(Nxe2x80x2-methyl)glycinamido, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAralkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94RaRb where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., benzyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAralkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rd where Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above, e.g., benzylcarbonyl, 1-(phenyl)ethylcarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAralkylcarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94RaC(O)Rd where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above, e.g., benzylcarbonylmethyl, 2-(1-(phenyl)ethylcarbonyl)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAralkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94RcRb where Rb is an aryl radical as defined above and Rc is an alkenyl radical as defined above, e.g., 3-phenylpropylid-1-enyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAryloxyxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94ORb where Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., phenoxy and naphthoxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAralkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)ORd where Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above, e.g., benzyloxycarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAralkoxycarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94RaC(O)ORd where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above, e.g., benzyloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-(benzyloxycarbonyl)ethyl, 3-((naphthalen-2-yl)oxy)carbonyl)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94ORb where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., phenoxymethyl, 2-(phenoxy)ethyl, 3-(phenoxy)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAryloxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94ORb where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., phenoxymethylcarbonyloxymethyl, (2-phenoxyethyl)carbonyloxymethyl, 3-((2-phenoxyethyl)carbonyloxy)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAralkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94ORd where Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above, e.g., benzyloxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAralkoxylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94ORd where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above, e.g., benzyloxymethyl, 2-phenylethoxymethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAralkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94ORd where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above and Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above, e.g., benzyloxymethylcarbonyloxymethyl, (2-(phenyl)ethoxymethyl)-carbonyloxymethyl, 2-((2-(phenyl)ethoxymethyl)carbonyloxy)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94RaORa where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methoxyethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, propoxyethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlaninamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C(CH3)Hxe2x80x94NH2.
xe2x80x9cAlanimamidoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C(CH3)Hxe2x80x94NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., alaninamidomethyl, 2-(alaninamido)ethyl, 1-(alaninamido)ethyl, 3-(alaninamido)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAzidoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N3 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., 2-azidoethyl, 3-azidopropyl, 2-azidopropyl, 4-azidobutyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cBenzylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Rh where Rh is a phenyl radical optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, halo, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, nitro, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, and aminocarbonyl.
xe2x80x9cBenzylcarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Rh where Rh is a phenyl radical as defined above, e.g., (4-methoxybenzyl)carbonyl, (3-fluorobenzyl)carbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCarboxyxe2x80x9d refers to the radical xe2x80x94C(O)OH.
xe2x80x9cCarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)OH where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., carboxymethyl, 2-carboxyethyl, 3-carboxypropyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Carboxyalkyl)aminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)OH where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (carboxymethyl)aminocarbonyl, (2-carboxyethyl)aminocarbonyl, (1-carboxyethyl)aminocarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCarbocyclic ring systemxe2x80x9d refers to a stable 3- to 15-membered ring radical consisting solely of carbon and hydrogen atoms. For purposes of this invention, the carbocyclic ring system radical may be a monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic ring system, and may include fused or bridged ring systems, and the ring system may be partially or fully saturated or aromatic, and the carbon atoms in the ring system may be optionally oxidized. Examples of such carbocyclic ring system radicals include, but are not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclohexyl, norbornane, norbornene, adamantyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octane, phenyl, naphthyl, indenyl, azulenyl, fluorenyl, anthracenyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a stable 3- to 10-membered monocyclic or bicyclic radical which is saturated, and which consist solely of carbon and hydrogen atoms, e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclobutyl, cyclohexyl, decalinyl and the like. Unless otherwise stated specifically in the specification, the term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d is meant to include cycloalkyl radicals which are optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halo, hydroxy, amino, nitro, alkoxy, carboxy, phenyl and alkoxycarbonyl.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94Re where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Re is a cycloalkyl radical as defined above, e.g., cyclopropylmethyl, 2-cyclobutylethyl, 3-cyclohexylpropyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Re where Re is a cycloalkyl radical as defined above, e.g., cyclopropylamino, cyclobutylamino, cyclohexylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Re where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Re is a cycloalkyl radical as defined above, e.g., cyclopropylaminomethyl, 2-(cyclobutylamino)ethyl, cyclohexylaminomethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Cycloalkylalkyl)aminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94Re where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Re is a cycloalkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (cyclopropylmethyl)amino, (2-cyclobutylethyl)amino, (3-cyclohexylpropyl)amino, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Cycloalkylalkyl)aminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94Re where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above and Re is a cycloalkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (cyclopropylmethyl)aminomethyl, 2-((2-cyclobutylethyl)amino)ethyl, (3-cyclohexylpropyl)aminomethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Re where Re is a cycloalkyl radical as defined above, e.g., cyclopropylcarbonylamino, (2-phenylcyclopropyl)carbonylamino, cyclohexylcarbonylamino, 4-cyanodecalinylcarbonylamino, cyclopentylcarbonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylcarbonylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Re where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Re is a cycloalkyl radical as defined above, e.g., cyclopropylcarbonylaminomethyl, 2-((2-phenylcyclopropyl)carbonylamino)ethyl, 1-(cyclohexylcarbonylamino)ethyl, (3-phenylcyclopentyl)carbonylaminomethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylalkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94Re where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Re is a cycloalkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (cyclopropylmethyl)carbonylamino, ((2-phenylcyclopropyl)methyl)carbonylamino, (2-cyclohexylethyl)carbonylamino, (1-cyclohexylethyl)carbonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCyanoxe2x80x9d refers to the radical xe2x80x94CN.
xe2x80x9cCyanoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94RaCN where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, cyanomethyl, 2-(cyano)ethyl, 3-(cyano)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cDMFxe2x80x9d refers to N,N-dimethylformamide.
xe2x80x9cDMSOxe2x80x9d refers to dimethylsulfoxide.
xe2x80x9cDialkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(Ra)Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., dimethylamino, methylethylamino, diethylamino, dipropylamino, ethylpropylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cDialkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(Ra)Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., dimethylaminomethyl, methyethylaminomethyl, 2-diethylaminoethyl, 3-dipropylaminopropyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cDialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)N(Ra)Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., dimethylaminocarbonyl, methylethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, dipropylaminocarbonyl, ethylpropylaminocarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cDialkylaminocarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)N(Ra)Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., dimethylaminocarbonylmethyl, 2-(methylethylaminocarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(diethylaminocarbonyl)propyl, 2-(dipropylaminocarbonyl)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cDialkylaminocarbonyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(Ra)Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g, dimethylaminocarbonyloxymethyl, 2-(methylethylaminocarbonyloxy)ethyl, 3-(diethylaminocarbonyloxy)propyl, 2-(dipropylaminocarbonyloxy)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cDialkylureidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(Ra)(Ra) or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(Ra)H where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above and the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-di(methyl)ureido, Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-ethylureido, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2di(ethyl)ureido, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-di(propyl)ureido, N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-ethylureido, and the like.
xe2x80x9cDiarylureidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(Rb)(Rb) or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(Rb)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(Rb)H where each Rb is independently an aryl radical as defined above and the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-di(phenyl)ureido, Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-Nxe2x80x2-(3-nitro)phenylureido, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-di(4-methoxyphenyl)ureido, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-di(4-chlorophenyl)ureido, N-4-chlorophenyl-Nxe2x80x2-(3-chlorophenyl)ureido and the like.
xe2x80x9cDialkylureidoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(Ra)(Ra) or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(Ra)H where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above and the attached nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-di(methyl)ureidomethyl, 2-(Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-ethylureido)ethyl, 1-(Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-di(ethyl)ureido)ethyl, 3-(Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-di(propyl)ureido)propyl, 2-(N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-ethylureido)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cFormylxe2x80x9d refers to the radical xe2x80x94C(O)H.
xe2x80x9cFormylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)H where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., formylmethyl, 2-(formyl)ethyl, 3-(formyl)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cGlycinamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NH2.
xe2x80x9cGlycinamidoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., glycinamidomethyl, 2-(glycinamido)ethyl, 1-(glycinamido)ethyl, 3-(glycinamido)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cGuanidinoxe2x80x9d refers to the radical xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(NH)xe2x80x94NH2.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d refers to bromo, chloro, iodo or fluoro.
xe2x80x9cHaloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl radical, as defined above, that is substituted by one or more halo radicals, as defined above, e.g., trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, 2-trifluoroethyl, 1-fluoromethyl-2-fluoroethyl, 3-bromo-2-fluoropropyl, 1-bromomethyl-2-bromoethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94ORf where Rf is an haloalkyl radical as defined above, e.g., trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trichloromethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 1-fluoromethyl-2-fluoroethoxy, 3-bromo-2-fluoropropoxy, 1-bromomethyl-2-bromoethoxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHaloalkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rf where Rf is an haloalkyl radical as defined above, e.g., trifluoromethylcarbonylamino, trifluoromethylcarbonylamino, 2-bromoethylcarbonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Haloalkylcarbonyl)ureidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rf where Rf is a haloalkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (trichloromethylcarbonyl)ureido, (3-fluoropropylcarbonyl)ureido, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Haloalkyl)(alkyl)ureidoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Rf or a a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(Rf)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Ra or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(Ra)Rf where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above and Rf is an haloalkyl radical as defined above and terminal nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2-(2-chloroethyl)-N-(methyl)ureidomethyl, and 2-(Nxe2x80x2-(2-chloroethyl)-N-(methyl)ureido)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHaloalkylcarbonylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rf where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rf is an haloalkyl radical as defined above, e.g., trifluoromethylcarbonylaminomethyl, 2-(trifluoromethylcarbonylamino)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHydroxyxe2x80x9d refers to the radical xe2x80x94OH.
xe2x80x9cHydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a alkyl radical as defined above that is substituted by a hydroxy radical, e.g., hydroxymethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, 3-hydroxybutyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Hydroxyalkyl)aminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94OH where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., hydroxymethylaminocarbonyl, (2-hydroxyethyl)aminocarbonyl, (1-hydroxyethyl)aminocarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHydroxyalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94ORaxe2x80x94OH where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., 2-hydroxyethoxy, 2-hydroxypropoxy, 4-hydroxybutoxy, 3-hydroxybutoxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Hydroxyalkoxy)carbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94ORaxe2x80x94OH where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (2-hydroxyethoxy)carbonyl, (2-hydroxypropoxy)carbonyl, (4-hydroxybutoxy)carbonyl, (3-hydroxybutoxy)carbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Hydroxy)aralkylxe2x80x9d refers to an aralkyl radical as defined above wherein the alkyl radical therein is substituted by a hydroxy radical, e.g., (phenyl)(hydroxy)methyl, 2-phenyl-1-hydroxyethyl, 2-phenyl-3-hydroxypropyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Hydroxyalkylthio)alkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkylthioalkyl radical as defined above that is substituted by an hydroxy radical, e.g., 2-hydroxyethylthiomethyl, 2-(hydroxymethylthio)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHydroxyalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkenyl radical as defined above that is substituted by a hydroxy radical, e.g., 3-hydroxyprop-1-enyl, 4-hydroxybut-1-enyl, 4-hydroxypent-1-enyl, 5-hydroxypenta-1,3-dienyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHydroxyalkynylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkynyl radical as defined above that is substituted by a hydroxy radical, e.g., 3-hydroxyprop-ynyl, 4-hydroxypent-2-ynyl, 1-hydroxybut-3-ynyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Hydroxy)cycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Ra(OH)xe2x80x94Re where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Re is a cycloalkyl radical as defined above and where the OH radical is a substituent on any carbon of the Ra radical, e.g., 2-cyclopropyl-1-hydroxyethyl, (4-hydroxycyclohexyl)methyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHydroxyalkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a monoalkylaminoalkyl radical as defined below that is substituted by a hydroxy radical, e.g., 2-hydroxyethylaminomethyl, 2-(3-hydroxypropylamino)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHydroxyamidinoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(NH2)xe2x95x90NOH.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclic ring systemxe2x80x9d refers to a stable 3- to 15-membered ring radical which consists of carbon atoms and from one to five heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. For purposes of this invention, the heterocyclic ring system radical may be a monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic ring system, which may include fused or bridged ring systems; and the nitrogen, carbon or sulfur atoms in the heterocyclic ring system radical may be optionally oxidized; the nitrogen atom may be optionally quaternized; and the heterocyclic ring system may be partially or fully saturated or aromatic. The heterocyclic ring system may be attached to the main structure at any heteroatom or carbon atom which results in the creation of a stable compound. Examples of such heterocyclic radicals include, but are not limited to, azepinyl, acridinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzopyranyl, benzopyranonyl, benzofuranyl, benzofuranonyl, benzothienyl, carbazolyl, cinnolinyl, decahydroisoquinolyl, dioxolanyl, furanyl, isothiazolyl, quinuclidinyl, imidazolyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, isothiazolidinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, isoindolinyl, indanyl, indolizinyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolidinyl, morpholinyl, naphthyridinyl, oxadiazolyl, octahydroindolyl, octahydroisoindolyl, 2-oxopiperazinyl, 2-oxopiperidinyl, 2-oxopyrrolidinyl, 2-oxoazepinyl, oxazolyl, oxazolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 4-piperidonyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxazinyl, phthalazinyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinolinyl, quinuclidinyl, isoquinolinyl, thiazolyl, thiazolidinyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, tetrahydrofuryl, triazinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thienyl, thiamorpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl sulfoxide, and thiamorpholinyl sulfone.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylxe2x80x9d refers to a heterocyclic ring system as defined above. Unless stated otherwise specifically in the specification, the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d is meant to include a heterocyclic ring system as defined above which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, mercapto, halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenyl, phenylalkyl, phenylalkenyl, alkoxy, phenoxy, phenylalkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, formyl, nitro, cyano, amidino, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, phenoxyalkyl, phenylalkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monophenylamino, monophenylalkylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monophenylaminoalkyl, monophenylalkylaminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, benzylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, ureido, monoalkylureido, monophenylureido, monobenzylureido, as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94RaRg where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rg is a heterocyclyl radical as defined above, e.g., indolinylmethyl or imidazolylmethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Rg where Rg is a heterocyclyl radical as defined above, e.g., oxazol-2-ylamino; piperidin-4-ylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Rg where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rg is a heterocyclyl radical as defined above, e.g., oxazol-2-ylaminomethyl, 2-(oxazol-2-ylamino)ethyl, piperidin-4-ylaminomethyl, 2-(piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rg where Rg is a heterocyclyl radical as defined above, e.g., piperidin-4-ylcarbonylamino, furan-2-ylcarbonylamino, morpholin-4-ylcarbonylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rg where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rg is a heterocyclyl radical as defined above, e.g., piperidin-4-ylcarbonylaminomethyl, 2-(furan-2-ylcarbonylamino)ethyl, 1-(morpholin-4-ylcarbonylamino)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMercaptoxe2x80x9d refers to the radical xe2x80x94SH.
xe2x80x9cMercaptoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94SH where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., mercaptomethyl, 2-mercaptoethyl, 3-mercaptopropyl, 2-mercaptobutyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoalkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)Ra where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoalkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methylaminomethyl, ethylaminomethyl, 2-(propylamino)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Monoalkylamino)aralkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Rdxe2x80x94N(H)Ra where Ra is an alkyl radical a defined above and Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (methylamino)(phenyl)methyl, 1-(ethylamino)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethyl, 2-(isopropylamino)-3-(3-chlorophenyl)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoarylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)Rb where Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., phenylamino, (4-methoxyphenyl)amino, (3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)amino and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoarylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical fo the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)Rb where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., phenylaminomethyl, 2-((4-methoxyphenyl)amino)ethyl, 3-((3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)amino)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoaralkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)Rd where Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above, e.g., benzylamino, (3,4,5-trimethoxybenzyl)amino, (4-chlorobenzyl)amino,and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoaralkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)Rd where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above, e.g., benzylaminomethyl, (3-phenylpropyl)aminomethyl, 2-(benzylamino)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoalkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)N(H)Ra where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, propylaminocarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoalkylaminocarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)N(H)Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., methylaminocarbonylmethyl, 2-(ethylaminocarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(propylaminocarbonyl)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoarylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)N(H)Rb where Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., phenylaminocarbonyl, (3,4,5-tris(trifluoromethoxy)phenyl)-aminocarbonyl, (4-chlorophenyl)aminocarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoarylaminocarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)N(H)Rb where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., phenylaminocarbonylmethyl, 2-((4-chlorophenyl)aminocarbonyl)ethyl, 3-((3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)aminocarbonyl)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoaralkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)N(H)Rd where Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above, e.g., benzylaminocarbonyl, (3,4,5-fris(trifluoromethoxy)benzyl)-aminocarbonyl, (4-chlorobenzyl)aminocarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoaralkylaminocarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)N(H)Rd where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above, e.g., benzylaminocarbonylmethyl, 2-((4-chlorobenzyl)aminocarbonyl)ethyl, 3-((3,4,5-trimethoxybenzyl)aminocarbonyl)propyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)Ra where each Ra is independently an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., (methylaminocarbonylmethyl)aminocarbonyl, (2-(methylaminocarbonyl)ethyl)aminocarbonyl, (1-(ethylaminocarbonyl)ethyl)aminocarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoalkylalaninamidoxe2x80x9d refers to radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C(CH3)Hxe2x80x94N(H)Ra where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and the attached nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen (having the Ra substituent) is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2-methylalanimido, Nxe2x80x2-ethylalanimido, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoalkylglycinamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(H)Ra where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen (having the Ra substituent) is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2-methylglycinamido, Nxe2x80x2-ethylglycinamido, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Monoarylaminocarbonyl)glycinamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)Rb where Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, e.g., ((4-phenoxyphenyl)aminocarbonyl)glycinamido, ((4-chlorophenyl)aminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (phenylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Monoarylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)Rb where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aryl radical as defined above and the nitrogen to which Ra is attached is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., ((4-phenoxyphenyl)aminocarbonyl)(Nxe2x80x2methyl)glycinamido, ((4-chloro phenyl)aminocarbonyl)(Nxe2x80x2-ethyl)glycinamido, (phenylaminocarbonyl)(Nxe2x80x2-methyl)glycinamido, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)glycinamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)N(H)Rd where Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above, e.g., ((4-phenoxybenzyl)aminocarbonyl)glycinamido, ((4-chlorobenzyl)aminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (benzylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)Rd where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above and the nitrogen to which the Ra is attached is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., ((4-phenoxybenzyl)aminocarbonyl)(Nxe2x80x2-methyl)glycinamido, ((4-chlorobenzyl)aminocarbonyl)(Nxe2x80x2-ethyl)glycinamido, (benzylaminocarbonyl)(Nxe2x80x2-methyl)glycinamido, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoalkylureidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)Ra or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2-methylureido, Nxe2x80x2-ethylureido, Nxe2x80x2-propylureido, N-methylureido, N-ethylureido, N-propylureido, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonophenylureidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)Rh where Rh is a phenyl radical as defined above, and the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2-phenylureido, Nxe2x80x2-(4-nitrophenyl)ureido, Nxe2x80x2-(3-chlorophenyl)ureido, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonobenzylureidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Rh where Rh is a phenyl radical as defined above, and the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2-benzylureido, Nxe2x80x2-(4-nitrobenzyl)ureido, Nxe2x80x2-(3-chlorobenzyl)ureido, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonohaloalkylureidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)Rf or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(Rf)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2 where Rf is a haloalkyl radical as defined above and the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2-chloromethylureido, Nxe2x80x2-(2,2-difluoroethyl)ureido, Nxe2x80x2-(3-chloropropyl)ureido, N-(trifluoromethyl)ureido, N-(pentafluoroethyl)ureido, N-(3-iodopropyl)ureido, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoarylureidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)Rb or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(Rb)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2 where Rb is an aryl radical as defined above and the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2-phenylureido, Nxe2x80x2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ureido, Nxe2x80x2-(3-chlorophenyl)ureido, N-phenylureido, N-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)ureido, N-(4-chlorophenyl)ureido, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoaralkylureidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)R or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(Rd)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2 where Rd is an aralkyl radical as defined above and the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2-benzylureido, Nxe2x80x2-(4-methoxybenzyl)ureido, Nxe2x80x2-(3-chlorobenzyl)ureido, N-benzylureido, N-(2-trifluoromethylbenzyl)ureido, N-(4-chlorobenzyl)ureido, and the like.
xe2x80x9c(Monoalkyl)(monoaryl)ureidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(Rb)H, or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(Rb)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(Ra)H, or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(Ra)(Rb) where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aryl radical as defined above, and where the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenylureido, N-phenyl-Nxe2x80x2-ethylureido, N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-(4-fluorophenyl)ureido, Nxe2x80x2-ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-(3-cyanophenyl)ureido, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoalkylureidoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)Ra or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(Ra)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2-methylureidomethyl, 2-(Nxe2x80x2-ethylureido)ethyl, 1-(Nxe2x80x2-propylureido)ethyl, N-methylureidomethyl, 2-(N-ethylureido)ethyl, 1-(N-propylureido)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonohaloalkylureidoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)Rf or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(Rf)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rf is a haloalkyl radical as defined above and the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2-chloromethylureidomethyl, 2-(Nxe2x80x2-(2,2-difluoroethyl)ureido)ethyl, 1-(Nxe2x80x2-(3-chloropropyl)ureido)ethyl, N-(trifluoromethyl)ureidomethyl, 2-(N-(pentafluoroethyl)ureido)ethyl, 1-(N-(3-iodopropyl)ureido)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoarylureidoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)Rb or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(Rb)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aryl radical as defined above and the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2-phenylureidomethyl, 2-(Nxe2x80x2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ureido)ethyl, 1-(Nxe2x80x2-(3-chlorophenyl)ureido)ethyl, N-phenylureidomethyl, 2-(N-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)ureido)ethyl, 1-(N-(4-chlorophenyl)ureido)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonoaralkylureidoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)Rd or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(Rd)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above and Rb is an aralkyl radical as defined above and the attaching nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d and the other nitrogen is designated as xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, e.g., Nxe2x80x2-benzylureidomethyl, 2-(Nxe2x80x2-(4-methoxybenzyl)ureido)ethyl, 1-(Nxe2x80x2-(3-chlorobenzyl)ureido)ethyl, N-benzylureidomethyl, 2-(N-(2-trifluoromethylbenzyl)ureido)ethyl, 1-(N-(4-chlorobenzyl)ureido)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonophenylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to an amino radical substituted by a phenyl radical as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cMonophenylalkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to an amino radical substituted by a phenylalkyl group as defined below, e.g., benzylamino, 2-(benzyl)butylamino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonophenylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl radical as defined above substituted by a monophenylamino group as defined above, e.g., (phenylamino)methyl, 2-(1-(phenyl)ethylamino)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMonophenylalkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl radical as defined above substituted by a monophenylalkylamino group as defined above, e.g., (benzylamino)methyl, 2-(2-benzyl)butylamino)ethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cNitroxe2x80x9d refers to the radical xe2x80x94NO2.
xe2x80x9cOxoxe2x80x9d refers to the subsituent xe2x95x90O.
xe2x80x9cOptionalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coptionallyxe2x80x9d means that the subsequently described event of circumstances may or may not occur, and that the description includes instances where said event or circumstance occurs and instances in which it does not. For example, xe2x80x9coptionally substituted arylxe2x80x9d means that the aryl radical may or may not be substituted and that the description includes both substituted aryl radicals and aryl radicals having no substitution.
xe2x80x9cPhenylxe2x80x9d refers to the benzene radical optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, halo, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, nitro, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, and aminocarbonyl.
xe2x80x9cPhenoxyxe2x80x9d refers to the radical of the formula xe2x80x94ORh where Rh is phenyl as defined above.
xe2x80x9cPhenylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl radical as defined above substituted by a phenyl radical, e.g., benzyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cPhenylalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkenyl radical as defined above substituted by a phenyl radical, e.g., 3-phenylprop-2-enyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cPhenylalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94ORi where Ri is a phenylalkyl radical as defined above, e.g., benzyloxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cPhenylalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl radical as defined above substituted by a phenylalkoxy radical as defined above, e.g., benzyloxymethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cPhenylcarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rh where Rh is a phenyl radical as defined above, e.g., (4-chlorophenyl)carbonyl, (4-fluorophenyl)carbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cPhenylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94Rh where Rh is a phenyl radical as defined above, e.g., (4-chlorophenyl)aminocarbonyl, (4-methoxyphenyl)aminocarbonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable counterionxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9crefers to those anions which retain the biological effectiveness and properties of the parent compound, which are not biologically or otherwise undesirable. Examples of such anions may be found in Berge, S. M. et al., Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences (1977), Vol. 66, No. 1, pp. 1-19.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d includes both acid and base addition salts.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable acid addition saltxe2x80x9d refers to those salts which retain the biological effectiveness and properties of the free bases, which are not biologically or otherwise undesirable, and which are formed with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid and the like, and organic acids such as acetic acid, propionic acid, pyruvic acid, maleic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, mandelic acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, salicylic acid, and the like.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable base addition saltxe2x80x9d refers to those salts which retain the biological effectiveness and properties of the free acids, which are not biologically or otherwise undesirable. These salts are prepared from addition of an inorganic base or an organic base to the free acid. Salts derived from inorganic bases include, but are not limited to, the sodium, potassium, lithium, ammonium, calcium, magnesium, zinc, aluminum salts and the like. Preferred inorganic salts are the ammonium, sodium, potassium, calcium, and magnesium salts. Salts derived from organic bases include, but are not limited to, salts of primary, secondary, and tertiary amines, substituted amines including naturally occurring substituted amines, cyclic amines and basic ion exchange resins, such as isopropylamine, trimethylamine, diethylamine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, ethanolamine, 2-dimethylaminoethanol, 2-diethylaminoethanol, trimethamine, dicyclohexylamine, lysine, arginine, histidine, caffeine, procaine, hydrabamine, choline, betaine, ethylenediamine, glucosamine, methylglucamine, theobromine, purines, piperazine, piperidine, N-ethylpiperidine, polyamine resins and the like. Particularly preferred organic bases are isopropylamine, diethylamine, ethanolamine, trimethylamine, dicyclohexylamine, choline and caffeine.
xe2x80x9cTHFxe2x80x9d refers to tetrahydrofuran.
xe2x80x9cTherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d refers to that amount of a compound of formula (I) which, when administered to a human in need of such administration, is sufficient to effect treatment, as defined below, for inflammatory disorders which are alleviated by the inhibition of the activity of the chemokines, MIP-1xcex1 and RANTES, in particular, for inflammatory disorders characterized by migration, accumulation and activation of leukocytes to the affected tissue. The amount of a compound of formula (I) which constitutes a xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d will vary depending on the compound, the disorder and its severity, and the age of the human to be treated, but can be determined routinely by one of ordinary skill in the art having regard to his own knowledge and to this disclosure.
xe2x80x9cTreatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d as used herein cover the treatment of an inflammatory disorder in a human; and include:
(i) preventing the disorder from occurring in a human, in particular, when such human is predisposed to the disorder but has not yet been diagnosed as having it;
(ii) inhibiting the disorder, i.e., arresting its development; or
(iii) relieving the disorder, i.e., causing regression of the disorder.
xe2x80x9cUreidoxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2.
xe2x80x9cUreidoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)C(O)NH2 where Ra is an alkyl radical as defined above, e.g., ureidomethyl, 2-(ureido)ethyl, 3-(ureido)propyl, and the like.
It is understood from the above definitions and examples that for radicals containing a substituted alkyl group any substitution thereon can occur on any carbon of the alkyl group.
The compounds of the invention, or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, may have asymmetric carbon atoms in their structure. The compounds of the invention and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts may therefore exist as single stereoisomers, racemates, and as mixtures of enantiomers and diastereomers. All such single stereoisomers, racemates and mixtures thereof are intended to be within the scope of this invention. Absolute configuration of certain carbon atoms within the compounds, if known, are indicated by the appropriate absolute descriptor R or S. The descriptor xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d is used to indicate that the R1a or the R1b substituents are on opposite sides of the piperazine plane. The descriptor xe2x80x9ccisxe2x80x9d is used to indicate that the R1a or the R1b substituents are on the same side of the piperazine plane.
The nomenclature used herein is a modified form of the I.U.P.A.C. system wherein the compounds of the invention are named as piperazine derivatives. For example, a compound of formula (Ia) wherein R6 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, R5 is ethylene, R4 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, R1a is in the 2-position of the piperazine ring and is ethoxycarbonyl, R2 is 2-(ethylamino)ethyl in the 4-position of the phenyl ring and R3 is naphthalen-1-yl substituted at the 4-position by methoxy, i.e., the compound of the following formula: 
is named herein as 1-(2-((4-methoxynaphthalen-1-yl)oxy)ethyl)carbonyl-2-ethoxycarbonyl-4-(4-(2-(ethylamino)ethyl)benzyl)piperazine.
Utility and Administration
A. Utility
The compounds of the invention inhibit the activity of the chemokines MIP-1xcex1 and RANTES and are therefore useful as anti-inflammatory agents. In particular, the compounds are useful in treating inflammatory disorders such as multiple sclerosis, leukoencephalopathy, encephalomyelitis, Alzheimer""s disease, Guillian-Barre syndrome, acute cell-mediated renal transplant rejection, allograft rejection, rheumatoid arthritis, atherosclerosis, uricaria, angioderma, allergic conjunctivitis, atopic dermatitis, allergic contact dermatitis, drug or insect sting allergy or systemic anaphylaxis. Of particular interest to the invention is the use of the compounds to treat multiple sclerosis.
B. Testing
To demonstrate that the compounds inhibit the activity of MIP-1xcex1 or RANTES several assays may be employed. One assay utilizes a microphysiometer, which uses a patented silicon-based light addressable potentiometric sensor to continuously monitor subtle changes in extracellular pH levels. These changes result from the generation of acidic metabolites excreted by living cells into their immediate microenvironment during basal and stimulated conditions. It has been previously demonstrated by microphysiometry that THP-1 cells, which have been shown to express the chemokine receptors, CCR1 and CCR2, respond dose-responsively to their respective chemokines, including MIP-1xcex1, RANTES and MCP-1 (a ligand for CCR2). See, e.g., Hirst, M. et al., xe2x80x9cChemokine receptors,xe2x80x9d Journal of NIH Research (1995), Vol. 80.
Another assay which may be used to demonstrate the ability of the compounds to inhibit the activity of MIP-1xcex1 and RANTES is based on the measurement of intracellular Ca2+ concentrations and/or increases in intracellular [3H] inositol phosphate release from MIP-1xcex1 and RANTES stimulated cells. Ligand binding to the CCR1 receptor results in G-protein induced activation of phospholipase C, which leads to the conversion of phosphatidyl inositol phosphate to inositol phosphate and diacyglycerol. Inositol phosphate in turn binds to a receptor located at intracellular sites to release Ca2+ into the cytoplasm. In addition to Ca2+ concentration increases due to release from intracellular stores, binding of inositol phosphate to its receptor leads to an increased flux of extracellular calcium across the membrane and into the cell. Thus the activation of the CCR1 receptor by MIP-1xcex1 and RANTES and, subsequently, inhibition of the activation by the compounds of the invention can be determined by assaying for an increase in free intracellular Ca2+ levels. Typically this can be achieved by the use of calcium-sensitive fluorescent probes such as quin-2, fura-2 and indo-1. Alternatively, functional activation or inhibition of the activation of the CCR1 receptor can be measured by quantitation of [3H] inositol phosphate release from the cell pre-labeled with [3H] inositol.
Standard in vitro binding assays may be employed to demonstrate the affinity of the compounds for the CCR1 receptor (thereby inhibiting the activity of MIP-1xcex1 and RANTES by competitive binding to the receptor). See, e.g., Neote, K. et al., Cell (1993), Vol. 72, pp. 415-425. One particular assay employs the use of HEK293 cells which have been stably transfected to express human CCR1 receptor.
Standard in vivo assays which may be employed to demonstrate the compounds usefulness as anti-inflammatory agents are the animal model for experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE) model for multiple sclerosis and the adjuvant-induced arthritis (AIA) model for rheumatoid arthritis.
C. General Administration
Administration of the compounds of the invention, or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, in pure form or in an appropriate pharmaceutical composition, can be carried out via any of the accepted modes of administration or agents for serving similar utilities. Thus, administration can be, for example, orally, nasally, parenterally, topically, transdermally, or rectally, sublingually, intramuscular, subcutaneously, or intravenously in the form of solid, semi-solid, lyophilized powder, or liquid dosage forms, such as for example, tablets, suppositories, pills, soft elastic and hard gelatin capsules, powders, solutions, suspensions, or aerosols, or the like, preferably in unit dosage forms suitable for simple administration of precise dosages. The compositions will include a conventional pharmaceutical carrier or excipient and a compound of the invention as the/an active agent, and, in addition, may include other medicinal agents, pharmaceutical agents, carriers, adjuvants, etc.
Generally, depending on the intended mode of administration, the pharmaceutically acceptable compositions will contain about 1% to about 99% by weight of a compound(s) of the invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and 99% to 1% by weight of one or more suitable pharmaceutical excipient(s). Preferably, the composition will be about 5% to 75% by weight of a compound(s) of the invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, with the rest being suitable pharmaceutical excipients.
The preferred route of administration is oral, using a convenient daily dosage regimen which can be adjusted according to the degree of severity of the disease-state to be treated. For such oral administration, a pharmaceutically acceptable composition containing a compound(s) of the invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, is formed by the incorporation of any of the normally employed excipients. Such excipients include non-toxic and chemically compatible fillers, binders, disintegrants, buffers, preservatives, anti-oxidants, lubricants, flavorings, thickeners, coloring agents, emulsifiers, and the like, for example, pharmaceutical grades of mannitol, lactose, starch, pregelatinized starch, magnesium stearate, sodium saccharine, talcum, cellulose ether derivatives, glucose, gelatin, sucrose, citrate, cyclodextrin, propyl gallate, and the like. Such compositions take the form of solutions, suspensions, tablets, pills, capsules, powders, sustained release formulations and the like.
Preferably such compositions will take the form of capsule, caplet or tablet and therefore will also contain a diluent such as lactose, sucrose, dicalcium phosphate, and the like; a disintegrant such as croscarmellose sodium or derivatives thereof; a lubricant such as magnesium stearate and the like; and a binder such as a starch, gum acacia, polyvinylpyrrolidone, gelatin, cellulose ether derivatives, and the like.
The compounds of the invention, or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, may also be formulated into a suppository using, for example, about 0.5% to about 50% active ingredient disposed in a carrier that slowly dissolves within the body, e.g., polyoxyethylene glycols and polyethylene glycols (PEG), e.g., PEG 1000 (96%) and PEG 4000 (4%), and propylene glycol.
Liquid pharmaceutically administrable compositions can, for example, be prepared by dissolving, dispersing, etc., a compound(s) of the invention (about 0.5% to about 20%), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and optional pharmaceutical adjuvants in a carrier, such as, for example, water, saline, aqueous dextrose, aqueous cyclodextrin, glycerol, ethanol and the like, to thereby form a solution or suspension.
If desired, a pharmaceutical composition of the invention may also contain minor amounts of auxiliary substances such as wetting or emulsifying agents, pH buffering agents, antioxidants, and the like, such as, for example, citric acid, sorbitan monolaurate, triethanolamine oleate, butylated hydroxytoluene, etc.
Actual methods of preparing such dosage forms are known, or will be apparent, to those skilled in this art; for example, see Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 18th Ed., (Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa., 1990). The composition to be administered will, in any event, contain a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, for treatment of an inflammatory disorder alleviated by the inhibition of the activity of the chemokines, MIP-1xcex1 and RANTES.
The compounds of the invention, or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, are administered in a therapeutically effective amount which will vary depending upon a variety of factors including the activity of the specific compound employed, the metabolic stability and length of action of the compound, the age, body weight, general health, sex, diet, mode and time of administration, rate of excretion, drug combination, the severity of the particular disease-states, and the host undergoing therapy. Generally, a therapeutically effective daily dose is from about 0.014 mg to about 14.0 mg/kg of body weight per day of a compound of the invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; preferably, from about 0.14 mg to about 10.0 mg/kg of body weight per day; and most preferably, from about 1.4 mg to about 7.0 mg/kg of body weight per day. For example, for administration to a 70 kg person, the dosage range would be from about 1.0 mg to about 1.0 gram per day of a compound of the invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, preferably from about 10 mg to about 700 mg per day, and most preferably from about 100 mg to about 500 mg per day.
Preferred Embodiments
One aspect of the invention are the compounds of formula (Ia) as defined above in the Summary of the Invention. Of these compounds, a preferred group of compounds of formula (Ia) is that group of compounds wherein:
R3 is a carbocylic ring system substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, hydroxysulfonyl, halo, alkyl, mercapto, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsufonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkoxy, aryloxy, haloalkyl, formyl, formylalkyl, nitro, nitroso, cyano, aralkoxy, haloalkoxy, aminoalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, (monoalkylamino)aralkyl, (hydroxyalkyl)hioalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, (alkoxy)aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoarylamino, monoaralkylamino, aminoalkylamino, heterocyclylamino, (cycloalkylalkyl)amino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkenylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heterocyclylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (arylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, heterocyclylaminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, (hydroxyalkoxy)carbonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, arylcarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (carboxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (hydroxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonylalkyl, amidino, hydroxyamidino, guanidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, monoarylureido, monoaralkylureido, monohaloalkylureido, (monoalkyl)(monoaryl)ureido, dialkylureido, diarylureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monoarylureidoalkyl, monoaralkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, (haloalkyl)(alkyl)ureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, arylcarbonylglycinamido, (arylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, glycinamidoalkyl, alaninamido, monoalkylalaninamido, alaninamidoalkyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl.
Of this group of compounds, a preferred subgroup of compounds is that group of compounds wherein:
R4 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(R8)xe2x80x94;
R5 is an alkylene chain;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, and alkoxycarbonyl; and
each R8 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, aralkylcarbonylamino, (aralkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, aralkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (aralkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylamino, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, ureido, monoalkylureido, monohaloalkylureido, dialkylureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, and dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl.
Of this subgroup of compounds, a preferred class of compounds is that group of compounds wherein:
R4 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
R5 is methylene; and
R6 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94.
Of this class of compounds, a preferred subclass of compounds is that group of compounds wherein:
R1a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, cyanoalkyl, haloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, azidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, aryloxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, and heterocyclylalkyl;
R2 is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halo;
R3 is phenyl optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkoxy, haloalkyl, formyl, nitro, cyano, aminoalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, aralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, (monoalkylamino)aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoaralkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkenylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heterocyclylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (arylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, heterocyclylaminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, (hydroxyalkoxy)carbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (hydroxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, hydroxyamidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, monoarylureido, monoaralkylureido, (monoalkyl)(monoaryl)ureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monoarylureidoalkyl, monoaralkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, (haloalkyl)(alkyl)ureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, arylcarbonylglycinamido, (arylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, alaninamido, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl.
Preferred compounds within this subclass of compounds are selected from the group consisting of the following compounds:
(2S)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-ethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-ethylpiperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(methoxymethyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-((acetylamino)methyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(2-((4-fluorobenzyl)amino)ethyl)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(2-((methyl)amino)ethyl)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(2-((2-hydroxyethyl)amino)ethyl)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-((((4-chlorophenoxy)-methyl)carbonyl)oxy)methyl-5-methylpiperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-(ethoxycarbonyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-(methoxycarbonyl)methylpiperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-((methoxy)methyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-(2-(methoxy)ethyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-(2-hydroxy-2-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-(2-hydroxypropyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-(2-hydroxybut-4-ynyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-5(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-(2-((2-hydroxyethyl)amino)ethyl)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(cis)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl) 1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,3-dimethylpiperazine;
(2S,5R)-1-((4-chloro-3,5-dimethoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2S,5S)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethylpiperazine;
(2R,5S)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-5-(2-methylthio)ethylpiperazine;
(2R,5R)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-5-(benzyloxy)methyl-piperazine;
(2R,5R)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-(((2-hydroxyethyl)thio)methyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(Nxe2x80x2-(ethoxycarbonylmethyl) ureido)methyl)piperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-5-((amino)carbonyloxy)methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-((acetyl)methyl)piperazine;
(2R,5R)-4-((4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-5-(1-hydroxy-1-(phenyl)methyl)piperazine;
(2R,5R)-4-((4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-5-(1-hydroxybutyl)piperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-((diethylamino)methyl)piperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-((dimethylamino)methyl)piperazine;
(2R, 5S)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-(((cyclopropyl)amino)methyl)piperazine;
(2R, 5S)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-((morpholin-4-yl)methyl)piperazine;
(2R, 5R)-1-((4-chorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-((piperazin-1-yl)methyl)piperazine;
(cis)-1-((3,4,5-trimethoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(cis)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,6-dimethylpiperazine;
1-((phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((2-(acetylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(2-hydroxypropyl)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(2-hydroxybut-3-enyl)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-trifluoromethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine; and
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((4-(2,5-di(trifluoromethyl)phenylcarbonyl)piperazin-1-yl)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine.
Of this subclass of compounds, a preferred group of compounds is that group of compounds wherein:
R1a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, cyanoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, azidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, aryloxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, and heterocyclylalkyl;
R2 is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, chloro or fluoro;
R3 is phenyl substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, halo, alkyl, alkoxy, formyl, nitro, cyano, aminoalkoxy, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, (monoalkylamino)aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoaralkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkenylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heterocyclylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (arylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, (hydroxyalkoxy)carbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (hydroxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, hydroxyamidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, monoarylureido, monoaralkylureido, (monoalkyl)(monoaryl)ureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monoarylureidoalkyl, monoaralkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, (haloalkyl)(alkyl)ureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, arylcarbonylglycinamido, (arylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, alaninamido, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl.
Preferred compounds within this group of compounds in this subclass group of compounds are selected from the group consisting of the following compounds:
1-((3,4,5-trimethoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-ethylpiperazine;
(2R)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-propylpiperazine;
(2S)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-propylpiperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-(((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl)spiro[cyclopropane-1,2xe2x80x2-piperazine];
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-hydroxymethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(2-(methoxy)ethyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(2-((2-methylpropyl)amino)ethyl)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-methylpiperazine;
(2R)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2S)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-(hydroxymethyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(((methyl)ureido)methyl)piperazine;
(2R,3R)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,3-dimethylpiperazine;
(cis)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(2-(((4-chlorophenoxy)-methyl)carbonyl)oxy)ethyl-5-methylpiperazine;
(2R,5R)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-((hydroxy)methyl)piperazine;
(2R,5R)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-5-((methoxy)-methyl)piperazine;
(2R,5S)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-5-(1-methylethyl)piperazine;
(2R,5R)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-5-(1-hydroxyethyl)piperazine;
(2R,5R)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-5-(1-hydroxyprop-3-enyl)piperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-((cyano)methyl)piperazine;
(2R,5R)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-((1,2,4-triazol-2-yl)methyl)piperazine;
(2R,5R)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-((tetrazolyl)methyl)piperazine;
(3S,5S)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3,5-dimethylpiperazine; 1-((4-chloro-3-nitrophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-methylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(diethylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-hydroxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((5-chloro-2-methoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((ethyl)(1-methylbutyl)aminomethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chloro-2-aminophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chloro-3-nitrophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(benzylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((1-methylbutyl)amino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(iso-propylcarbonylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2(2,4-dichlorophenyl)ureido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-(4-nitrophenyl)ureido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-(4-methylphenyl)ureido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-benzylureido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((cyclopropylmethyl)aminomethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(phenylaminomethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(acetylaminomethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((methylamino)(phenyl)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(1-(phenylsulfonyl)(methyl)aminoethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(1-(acetyl)(methyl)aminoethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(1-(N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-ethylureido)ethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(1-((methyl)(ethyl)amino)ethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(1-(dimethylamino)ethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R)-1-((4-chloro-2-((4-t-butoxycarbonylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((piperazin-1-yl)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(oxazol-2-ylaminomethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chloro-2-(morpholin-4-ylmethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-bromo-2-formylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-fluoro-3-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chloro-2-methoxycarbonylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-methoxycarbonylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chloro-2-aminocarbonylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-carboxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-formylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-cyanophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((3-cyanophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-methyl-2-aminophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((3-formylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-methyl-2-acetylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((2-methoxycarbonylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((3-nitrophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-acetyl-2-(aminocarbonyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-nitro-3-methylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((5-nitro-2-methylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-amino-3-nitrophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((5-nitro-2-aminophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fiuorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((2-aminophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((3-methoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-methoxy-2-acetylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((5-methoxy-2-acetylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((2-((2-hydroxyethyl)aminocarbonyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((2-((2-hydroxyethoxy)carbonyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((2-(2-hydroxyethoxy)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((2-acetyl-4,5-dimethylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((5-methoxy-2-(methoxycarbonyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(Nxe2x80x2-methylureido)-amino)methyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-methyl-2-formylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((3-chloro-5-methoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((2-methoxy-5-nitrophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((2-(hydroxymethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((2-methylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(2-azidoethyl)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(phthalimido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(maleimido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((4-(benzylcarbonyl)piperazin-1-yl)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)-carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((4-((2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)aminocarbonyl)piperazin-1-yl)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((4-((2-fluorophenyl)aminocarbonyl)piperazin-1-yl)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((Nxe2x80x2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)ureido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(ethenycarbonylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(cyclopropylcarbonylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(cyclopentylcarbonylamino)phenoxy)methy)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((furan-2-yl)carbonylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(phenylcarbonylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((Nxe2x80x2-(3-methoxyphenyl)ureido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((Nxe2x80x2-(methoxycarbonylmethylcarbonyl)-Nxe2x80x2-(methyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((Nxe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)carbonyl-Nxe2x80x2-(methyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((Nxe2x80x2-(3-methylbenzyl)aminocarbonyl-Nxe2x80x2-(methyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((Nxe2x80x2-(3-trifluoromethyl-4-fluorophenyl)carbonyl-Nxe2x80x2-(methyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((Nxe2x80x2-(4-methylbenzyl)aminocarbonyl-Nxe2x80x2-(methyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((Nxe2x80x2-(3-chlorophenyl)carbonyl-Nxe2x80x2-(methyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((Nxe2x80x2-(4-fluorobenzyl)aminocarbonyl-Nxe2x80x2-(methyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-(2-iodophenylcarbonyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-(2,3-difluorophenylcarbonyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)-methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-((4-phenoxyphenyl)aminocarbonyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)-methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-(2,4-diflurophenylcarbonyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)-carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((2-iodophenylcarbonyl)aminomethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((ethoxycarbonylmethylcarbonyl)aminomethyl)phenoxy)-methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-(3-chloropropyl)ureidomethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-(2-fluoro-6-trifluoromethylphenyl)ureidomethyl)phenoxy)-methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((3-fluorophenyl)carbonylaminomethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-(2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl)ureidomethyl)phenoxy)-methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2S)-1-((4-chloro-2-(ureido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((2,5-di(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)carbonylaminomethyl)-phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine; and
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-(2-(phenyl)cyclopropyl)ureidomethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine.
A more preferred group of compounds in this subclass group of compounds are those compounds wherein:
R1a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl and hydroxyalkyl;
R2 is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, chloro or fluoro;
R3 is phenyl substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, alkoxy, formyl, nitro, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, amino, alkylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, hydroxyamidino, ureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, alaninamido, and heterocyclylalkyl.
Preferred compounds within this more preferred group of compounds in this subclass group of compounds are selected from the group consisting of the following compounds:
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-3-nitrophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(hydroxymethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(aminocarbonyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-((4-chloro-2-(aminocarbonyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2S,5R)-1-((4-bromo-3,5-dimethoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-((3-hydroxy-5-methylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2S,5R)-1-((4-nitro-3-formylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazine;
(trans)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethylpiperazine;
(2R,5S)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethylpiperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-3,5-dimethoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-((4-chloro-3,5-dimethoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R,5S)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-5-methylpiperazine;
(2R,6R)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,6-dimethylpiperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-methoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chloro-2-(hydroxymethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzy)piperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-((4-chloro-3-(hydroxymethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(1-hydroxyethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(aminomethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(ureidomethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-aminophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chloro-2-(acetylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1-((2-acetylamino-4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethylpiperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(propylcarbonylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(methoxymethylcarbonylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(2-(methoxycarbonyl)ethylcarbonylamino)phenoxy)-methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethylcarbonylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(methylsulfonylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(bromomethylcarbonylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R)-1-((4-chloro-2-(glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((Nxe2x80x2-methylglycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(alaninamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((aminocarbonyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((aminocarbonyl)(methyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-ethyluredio)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(ethylcarbonylamino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-amino-5-nitrophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine, dihydrochloride salt;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(((ethyl)amino)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(((diethyl)amino)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(((cyclopropyl)amino)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(((dimethyl)amino)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(((methyl)amino)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((amino)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((piperazin-1-yl)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(ethylaminomethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(1-(methylamino)ethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(1-(methylsulfonyl)(methyl)aminoethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R)-1-((4-chloro-2-((piperazin-1-yl)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-((4-chloro-2-((piperazin-1-yl)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((4-t-butoxycarbonylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(imidazol-1-ylmethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(1-(imidazol-1-yl)ethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(triazol-1-ylmethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(tetrazol-1-ylmethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((morpholin-4-yl)methyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R)-1-((4-chloro-2-aminocarbonylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chloro-2-formylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-((4-chloro-2-formylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R)-1-((4-chloro-2-formylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(methylaminocarbonyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((aminocarbonylmethyl)aminocarbonyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((2-aminoethyl)aminocarbonyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((4-aminocarbonylphenyl)aminocarbonyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(hydroxyamidino)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-acetylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((2-(aminocarbonyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-((Nxe2x80x2-(trichloromethylcarbonyl)ureido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-(methoxymethylcarbonyl)glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)-carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine; and
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(Nxe2x80x2-(ethoxycarbonylaminocarbonyl)-glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine.
The most preferred group of compounds within this subclass group of compounds are those compounds wherein R2 is 4-fluoro and R3 is phenyl substituted at the 4-position with chloro and at the 2-position by aminocarbonyl, ureido, or glycinamido.; namely, the compounds selected from the group consisting of the following compounds:
(2R,5S)-1-((4-chloro-2-(aminocarbonyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R)-1-((4-chloro-2-(ureido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-((4-chloro-2-(ureido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-((4-chloro-2-(ureido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine; and
(2R,5S)-1-((4-chloro-2-(glycinamido)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine.
Of the subgroup of compounds as set forth above, another preferred class of compounds are those compounds wherein:
R4 is xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94;
R5 is methylene;
R6 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94; and
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, and alkoxycarbonyl.
Of this class of compounds, a preferred subclass of compounds are those compounds wherein:
R1a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, cyanoalkyl, haloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, azidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, aryloxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, and heterocyclylalkyl;
R2 is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halo;
R3 is phenyl optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkoxy, haloalkyl, formyl, nitro, cyano, aminoalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, aralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, (monoalkylamino)aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoaralkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkenylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heterocyclylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (arylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, heterocyclylaminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, (hydroxyalkoxy)carbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (hydroxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, hydroxyamidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, monoarylureido, monoaralkylureido, (monoalkyl)(monoaryl)ureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monoarylureidoalkyl, monoaralkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, (haloalkyl)(alkyl)ureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, arylcarbonylglycinamido, (arylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, alaninamido, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl.
A preferred group of compounds in this subclass group of compounds is that group wherein:
R1a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, cyanoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, azidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, aryloxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, and heterocyclylalkyl;
R2 is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, chloro or fluoro;
R3 is phenyl substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, halo, alkyl, alkoxy, formyl, nitro, cyano, aminoalkoxy, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, (monoalkylamino)aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoaralkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkenylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heterocyclylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (arylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, (hydroxyalkoxy)carbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (hydroxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, hydroxyamidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, monoarylureido, monoaralkylureido, (monoalkyl)(monoaryl)ureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monoarylureidoalkyl, monoaralkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, (haloalkyl)(alkyl)ureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, arylcarbonylglycinamido, (arylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, alaninamido, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl.
A more preferred group in this subclass group of compounds are those compounds wherein:
R1a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl and hydroxyalkyl;
R2 is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, chloro or fluoro;
R3 is phenyl substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, alkoxy, formyl, nitro, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, amino, alkylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, hydroxyamidino, ureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, alaninamido, and heterocyclylalkyl.
An even more preferred group of compounds in this subclass group of compounds are those compounds wherein R2 is 4-fluoro and R3 is phenyl substituted at the 4-position with chloro and optionally substituted at the 2-position by aminocarbonyl, ureido, or glycinamido. Preferred compounds in this group selected from the group consisting of the following compounds:
(trans)-1-((4-chlorophenylamino)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine
1-((4-chloro-2-(aminocarbonyl)phenylamino)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine; and
1-((4-chlorophenylamino)methyl)carbonyl-2-methyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;.
Of the subgroup of compounds as set forth above, another preferred class of compounds are those compounds wherein:
R4 is xe2x80x94C(R8)2xe2x80x94;
R5 is methylene;
R6 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94; and
each R8 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylsulfonylamino, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, ureido, monoalkylureido, monohaloalkylureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, and dialkylaminoalkyl.
A preferred subclass of compounds of this class of compounds are those compounds wherein:
R1a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, cyanoalkyl, haloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, azidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, aryloxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, and heterocyclylalkyl;
R2 is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halo;
R3 is phenyl optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkoxy, haloalkyl, formyl, nitro, cyano, aminoalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, aralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, (monoalkylamino)aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoaralkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkenylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heterocyclylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (arylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, heterocyclylaminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, (hydroxyalkoxy)carbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (hydroxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, hydroxyamidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, monoarylureido, monoaralkylureido, (monoalkyl)(monoaryl)ureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monoarylureidoalkyl, monoaralkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, (haloalkyl)(alkyl)ureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, arylcarbonylglycinamido, (arylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, alaninamido, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl.
A preferred group of compounds within this preferred subclass of compounds are those compounds wherein:
R1a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, cyanoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, azidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, aryloxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, and heterocyclylalkyl;
R2 is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, chloro or fluoro;
R3 is phenyl substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, halo, alkyl, alkoxy, formyl, nitro, cyano, aminoalkoxy, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, (monoalkylamino)aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoaralkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkenylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heterocyclylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (arylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, (hydroxyalkoxy)carbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (hydroxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, hydroxyamidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, monoarylureido, monoaralkylureido, (monoalkyl)(monoaryl)ureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monoarylureidoalkyl, monoaralkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, (haloalkyl)(alkyl)ureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, arylcarbonylglycinamido, (arycarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, alaninamido, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl.
A more preferred group of compounds within this subclass of compounds are those compfounds wherein:
R1a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl and hydroxyalkyl;
R2 is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, chloro or fluoro;
R3 is phenyl substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, alkoxy, formyl, nitro, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, amino, alkylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, hydroxyamidino, ureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, alaninamido, and heterocyclylalkyl.
An even more preferred group of compounds of this subclass group of compounds are those compounds wherein:
R2 is 4-fluoro;
R3 is phenyl substituted at the 4-position with chloro and optionally substituted at the 2-position by aminocarbonyl, ureido, or glycinamido; and
one R8 is hydrogen and the other R8 is selected from the group consisting of amino, alkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylsulfonylamino, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, ureido, monoalkylureido, monohaloalkylureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, and aminoalkyl.
Preferred compounds in this even more preferred group are those compounds selected from the group consisting of the following compounds:
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(methylsulfonylamino)propyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(acetylamino)propyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(methylsulfonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl-2,5dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(acetylamino)ethyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(amino)ethyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(ureido)ethyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(ureido)propyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(amino)propyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(t-butoxycarbonylamino)propyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-((ethoxycarbonylmethylcarbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine:
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(Nxe2x80x2-iso-propylureido)ethyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(Nxe2x80x2-(2-chloroethyl)ureido)ethyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine,
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-((2-nitrophenyl)carbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-((4-methoxyphenylmethyl)carbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-((2,4-dinitrophenyl)sufonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(cyclopropylcarbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-((2-cyclopropylethyl)carbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-((2-methylpropyl)carbonylamino)propyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(cycloppentylcarbonylamino)propyl)carbonyl-2,5dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3(Nxe2x80x2-(t-butyl)ureido)propyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(Nxe2x80x2-(ethyl)ureido)propyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(Nxe2x80x2-(3-choropropyl)ureido)propyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine; and
(trans)-1-(2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-((morpholin-4-yl)carbonylamino)propyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine.
Of the compounds of formula (Ia), another preferred group of compounds are those compounds wherein:
R3 is a heterocyclic ring system substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, alkyl, alkylsufonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkoxy, haloalkyl, formyl, nitro, cyano, haloalkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoarylamino, monoaralkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkenylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, guanidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, and glycinamido.
Of this group of compounds, a preferred subgroup of compounds is that group of compounds wherein:
R4 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(R8)xe2x80x94;
R5 is an alkylene chain;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, and alkoxycarbonyl; and
each R8 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, aralkylcarbonylamino, (aralkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, aralkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (aralkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylamino, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, ureido, monoalkylureido, monohaloalkylureido, dialkylureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, and dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl.
Of this subgroup of compounds, a preferred class of compounds are those compounds wherein:
R is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
R5 is methylene; and
R6 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94.
Of this class of compounds, a preferred subclass group of compounds are those compounds wherein:
R1a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, cyanoalkyl, haloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, azidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, aryloxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, and heterocyclylalkyl; and
R2 is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halo.
A preferred group of compounds in this preferred subclass group of compounds are those compounds wherein R3 is selected from the group consisting of azepinyl, acridinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzopyranyl, benzopyranonyl, benzofuranyl, benzofuranonyl, benzothienyl, carbazolyl, cinnolinyl, decahydroisoquinolyl, dioxolanyl, furyl, isothiazolyl, quinuclidinyl, imidazolyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, isothiazolidinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, isoindolinyl, indanyl, indolizinyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolidinyl, morpholinyl, naphthyridinyl, oxadiazolyl, octahydroindolyl, octahydroisoindolyl, 2-oxopiperazinyl, 2-oxopiperidinyl, 2-oxopyrrolidinyl, 2-oxoazepinyl, oxazolyl, oxazolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 4-piperidonyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxazinyl, phthalazinyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinolinyl, quinuclidinyl, isoquinolinyl, thiazolyl, thiazolidinyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, tetrahydrofuryl, tetrahydropyranyl, thienyl, thiamorpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl sulfoxide, and thiamorpholinyl sulfone.
A more preferred group of compounds in this preferred subclass of compounds are those compounds wherein R3 is benzopyranyl, benzopyranonyl, benzfuranyl, benzofuranonyl, quinolinyl, indolyl, indolinyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl, or benzothienyl.
A preferred compound in this more preferred group is (trans)-1-((benzo[b]pyran-2-on-7-yloxy)methyl)carbonyl-2,5-dimethyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of treating an inflammatory disorder in a human, which method comprises administering to a human in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ia) as described above. A preferred method is the method of treating inflammatory disorders selected from the group consisting of multiple sclerosis, leukoencephalopathy, encephalomyelitis, Alzheimer""s disease, Guillian-Barre syndrome, acute cell-mediated renal transplant rejection, allograft rejection, rheumatoid arthritis, atherosclerosis, uricaria, angioderma, allergic conjunctivitis, atopic dermatitis, allergic contact dermatitis, drug or insect sting allergy and systemic anaphylaxis.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of treating an inflammatory disorder in a human, which method comprises administering to a human in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ib) as described in the Summary of the Invention.
A preferred method is that method which comprises administering to a human in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ib) wherein:
R3 is a carbocylic ring system substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, hydroxysulfonyl, halo, alkyl, mercapto, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsufonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkoxy, aryloxy, haloalkyl, formyl, formylalkyl, nitro, nitroso, cyano, aralkoxy, haloalkoxy, aminoalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, (monoalkylamino)aralkyl, (hydroxyalkyl)hioalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, (alkoxy)aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoarylamino, monoaralkylamino, aminoalkylamino, heterocyclylamino, (cycloalkylalkyl)amino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkenylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heterocyclylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonyialkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyicarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, aryisulfonylaminoalkyl, (arylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, heterocyclylaminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, (hydroxyalkoxy)carbonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, arylcarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (carboxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (hydroxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonylalkyl, amidino, hydroxyamidino, guanidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, monoarylureido, monoaralkylureido, monohaloalkylureido, (monoalkyl)(monoaryl)ureido, dialkylureido, diarylureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monoarylureidoalkyl, monoaralkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, (haloalkyl)(alkyl)ureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, arylcarbonylglycinamido, (arylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, glycinamidoalkyl, alaninamido, monoalkylalaninamido, alaninamidoalkyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl.
An even more preferred method is that method which comprises administering to a human in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ib) wherein:
R4 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(R8)xe2x80x94;
R5 is an alkylene chain;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, and alkoxycarbonyl; and
each R8 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, aralkylcarbonylamino, (aralkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, aralkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (aralkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylamino, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, ureido, monoalkylureido, monohaloalkylureido, dialkylureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, and dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl.
An even more preferred method is that method which comprises administering to a human in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ib) wherein:
R4 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
R5 is methylene; and
R6 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94.
The most preferred method is that method which comprises administering to a human in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ib) wherein:
R2 is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halo;
R3 is phenyl optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkoxy, haloalkyl, formyl, nitro, cyano, aminoalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, aralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, (monoalkylamino)aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, -.monoaralkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkenylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heterocyclylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylsulfonylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, ;-alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (arylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, heterocyclylaminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, (hydroxyalkoxy)carbonyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (hydroxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, hydroxyamidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, monoarylureido, monoaralkylureido, (monoalkyl)(monoaryl)ureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, monoarylureidoalkyl, monoaralkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, (haloalkyl)(alkyl)ureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, arylcarbonylglycinamido, (arylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, alaninamido, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl.
Particularly preferred is that method which comprises administering to a human in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ib) selected from the group consisting of the following compounds:
1-((3,4,5-trimethoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(benzyl)piperazine;
1-((3,5-dimethoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((2-(hydroxymethyl)phenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-iodophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((2-methylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-methylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((2,4-dichlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-bromo-2-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chloro-3-nitrophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-bromophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl -4-((4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-bromophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((2-dibromophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((2-formophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(benzyl)piperazine;
1-((2,-methoxy-5-nitrophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((3,4,5-trimethoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((3-fluoro-4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((3-fluoro-4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((3,5-dimethoxy-4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine ;
1-((4-bromo-2-formylphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-chlorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((3-formyl-4-nitrophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((2-aminocarbonyl-4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
1-((3,5-dimethoxy-4-bromophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine; and
1-((2-acetylaminophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine.
Preparation of Compounds of The Invention
The following Reaction Schemes are directed to the preparation of compounds of formula (Ia), formula (Ib) and formula (Ic). It is understood that those compounds of the invention which are not specifically prepared in the following Reaction Schemes may be prepared by similar synthetic processes with the appropriately substituted starting materials and reagents. It is also understood that in the following descriptions, combinations of the various substituents (e.g., R1a, R2 and R3 substituents) on the depicted formulae are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
For the purposes of convenience only, preparation of compounds of the invention where R3 is only phenyl are illustrated below. It is understood that other R3 groups (including other carbocyclic and heterocyclic ring systems) may be prepared in a similar manner.
It is also understood that during the preparation of the compounds of the invention, as described below, additional reactive groups (for example, hydroxy, amino or carboxy groups) on the intermediate compounds utilized in the preparation may be protected as needed by the appropriate protecting group by treating the intermediate compound prior to the desired reaction with the appropriate protecting group precursor by methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art. The protecting groups may then be removed as desired by methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art, for example, by acidic or basic hydrolysis. Such protecting groups and methods are described in detail in Greene, T. W. and Wuts, P. G. M., xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, 2nd Edition, 1991, John Wiley and Sons. Also, dimethylpiperazines can be prepared in an asymmetric synthesis according to the method outlined in Mickelson, J. W., Belonga, K. L., Jacobsen, E. J., Journal of Organic Chemistry (1995), Vol. 60, pp. 4177-4123.
It should be noted that the only difference in the two groups of compounds covered by formula (Ia) and formula (Ib) as described above in the Summary of the Invention is the required substitution of the piperazine ring in the compounds of formula (Ia). Accordingly, it is understood that, unless otherwise indicated, the following Reaction Schemes directed to the preparation of the compounds of formula (Ia) may be used to prepare compounds of formula (Ib), and the following Reaction Schemes directed to the preparation of the compounds of formula (Ib) may be used to prepare compounds of formula (Ia).
In addition, compounds of formula (Id) may be prepared in a similar manner as those described herein for compounds of formula (Ia) and (Ib).
A. Preparation of Compounds of Formula (C)
Compounds of formula (C) are intermediates in the preparation of the compounds of the invention. They are prepared according to the following Reaction Scheme 1 wherein R1a1 is one or more independently selected R1a substituents as described above in the Summary of the Invention for compounds of formula (Ia) (except that R1a1 can not be aminoalkyl or monoalkylaminoalkyl unless appropriately protected); X is chloro, bromo or iodo; and R2 is as described above for compounds of formula (Ia): 
The compounds of formula (A) and formula (B) are commercially available, e.g., from Aldrich Chemical Co. or Sigma Chemical Co., or may be prepared according to methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
In general, the compounds of formula (C) are prepared by treating a compound of formula (A) in an organic solvent, such as methylene chloride, with an equimolar amount of a compound of formula (B). The reaction mixture is stirred for about 10 to 20 hours at ambient temperature. The reaction mixture is then concentrated to afford a residue which is dissolved in an organic solvent. The compound of formula (C) is isolated from the solution by standard isolation techniques, for example, by filtration, concentration and flash column chromatography.
B. Preparation of Compounds of Formula (Ga) and Formula (Gb) Compounds of formula (Ga) and formula (Gb) are intermediates in the preparation of compounds of the invention. They are prepared as illustrated in the following Reaction Scheme 2 wherein each R1a1 is independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, (cycloalkylalkyl)aminoalkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, formylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, mercaptoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, haloalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxy)aralkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, aryloxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonylalkyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl (except that R1a1 can not be aminoalkyl or monoalkylaminoalkyl unless appropriately protected): 
Compounds of formula (D) and formula (E) are commercially available, e.g., from Aldrich Chemical Co. or Sigma Chemical Co., or may be made from methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
In general, compounds of formula (Ga) and formula (Gb) are prepared by first treating a compound of formula (D) in an anhydrous aprotic solvent, such as anhydrous ether, with an equimolar amount of a compound of formula (E) in an anhydrous aprotic solvent, such as anhydrous ether, over a period of time, for example, over a two hour period. The resulting reaction mixture is stirred for about 2 to about 4 hours, preferably for about 3 hours, at ambient temperature. The compound of formula (F) is isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques, such as concentration of the product and purification by vacuum distillation.
To a solution of a strong reducing agent, such as lithium aluminum hydride, in an anhydrous polar aprotic solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, is added the compound of formula (F). The resulting mixture is stirred at ambient temperature for about 30 minutes to about 2 hours, preferably for about 1 hour. The mixture is then heated to reflux to complete the reaction. Upon completion, the compound of formula (Ga) is isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques, such as quenching by water and a mild base, followed by filtration.
Alternatively, to a solution of formula (F) in a polar protic solvent, such as absolute ethanol, is added a solid alkaline metal, such as sodium metal over a period of time, such as over a 3 hour period. The resulting mixture is heated to reflux for about 2 to about 4 hours, preferably for about 3 hours. The compound of formula (Gb) is distilled from the reaction mixture by the addition of water to the reaction mixture. The distillate is then treated with an aqueous acid, such as hydrochloric acid, to form the salt of the compound of formula (Gb).
Compounds of formula (Ga) and formula (Gb) may then be treated with compounds of formula (B) in a manner similar to that described above in Reaction Scheme 1 to produce compounds of the invention wherein the relative orientation of the R1a substituents is fixed.
C. Preparation of Compounds of Formula (Ia)
The compounds of formula (Ia) are compounds of the invention and they are prepared as illustrated in the following Reaction Scheme 3 wherein each X is independently chloro or bromo; R1a1 is one or more independently selected R1a substituents as described above in the Summary of the Invention for compounds of formula (Ia) (except that R1a1 can not contain a primary or secondary amine unless appropriately protected); R2, R4 and R5 are as described in the Summary of the Invention for compounds of formula (Ia) (except that R4 and R5 can not contain a primary or secondary amine unless adequately protected); and R3a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, hydroxysulfonyl, halo, alkyl, mercapto, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsufonyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, haloalkyl, formyl, formylalkyl, nitro, nitroso, cyano, aralkoxy, haloalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, (cycloalkylalkyl)amino, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, aikoxyalkyl, (alkoxy)aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoarylamino, monoaralkylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, arylcarbonyl, arylcarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonylalkyl, amidino, guanidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, dialkylureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl; and R4 and R5 are as described above in the Summary of the Invention: 
The compounds of formula (B), formula (H) and formula (J) are commercially available, for example, from Aldrich Chemical Co. or Sigma Chemical Co., or may be prepared according to methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
In general, compounds of formula (Ia) are prepared by the foregoing Reaction Scheme by first treating a compound of formula (H) in a polar solvent, such as methanol, with an equimolar amount of a compound of formula (J) in an anhydrous polar solvent, such as anhydrous ether. The resulting reaction mixture is stirred at ambient temperature for about 5 minutes to about 24 hours in the presence of an acid-scavenging base, such as triethylamine. The compound of formula (K) is then isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques, such as organic phase extraction, evaporation of solvents and purification by flash column chromatography.
The compound of formula (K) in an aprotic polar solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, is treated with an excess molar amount of a compound of formula (B) in the presence of a mild base, such as triethylamine and, optionally, a catalytic amount of sodium iodide. The resulting mixture is stirred at ambient temperature for about 1 to 5 days, preferably for about 2 days. The compound of formula (Ia) is then isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques such as filtration, concentration of volatiles and purification by flash column chromatography.
Alternatively, compounds of formula (Ga) and formula (Gb), as prepared above in Reaction Scheme 2, may be used in place of compounds of formula (H) in this Reaction Scheme to produce compounds of the invention wherein the relative orientation of the RIa substituents is fixed.
D. Preparation of Compounds of Formula (Ia)
Compounds of formula (Ia) are compounds of the invention and they are prepared as illustrated in the following Reaction Scheme 4 wherein X is chloro, bromo or an activated ester; P1 and P2 are independently nitrogen-protecting groups, such as t-butoxycarbonyl (P1 can also be hydrogen); R1a, R2, R4 and R5 are as described above in the Summary of the Invention; R1b is as described above in the Summary of the Invention for compounds of formula (Ic) and (Id); and R3a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, hydroxysulfonyl, halo, alkyl, mercapto, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsufonyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, haloalkyl, formyl, formylalkyl, nitro, nitroso, cyano, aralkoxy, haloalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, (cycloalkylalkyl)amino, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, (alkoxy)aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoarylamino, monoaralkylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, arylcarbonyl, arylcarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonylalkyl, amidino, guanidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, dialkylureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl: 
Compounds of formula (L), formula (N), formula (P) and formula (J) are commercially available, for example, from Aldrich Chemical Co. or Sigma Chemical Co., or may be prepared according to methods known to one of ordinary skill in the art.
Compounds of formula (L) wherein the R1b substituent contains an un-protected hydroxy group may be protected with the appropriate oxygen-protecting group prior to the synthesis of the compound of formula (M). Removal of the protecting group may be performed as desired.
In general, the compounds of formula (Ia) are prepared by first esterifying a compound of formula (L) by treating the compound with an excess molar amount of a lower alkanol, preferably methanol, in the presence of an acid, preferably hydrochloride gas, at about 0xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature. The resulting mixture is then stirred at about 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature, preferably at ambient temperature, for about 4 hours to about 18 hours. The mixture is then concentrated by removal of solvents to produce the compound of formula (M).
To a solution of the compound of formula (M) in an organic solvent, such as methanol, at about 0xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature, is added an excess molar amount of a compound of formula (N), and then treated with a mild acid, such as acetic acid, and stirred at ambient temperature for about 2 hours to about 4 hours, preferably for about 3 hours, to form an intermediate imine. The imine is then reduced in situ by treatment with a reducing agent, such as sodium cyanoborohydride, to produce a compound of formula (0), which is isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques, such as filtration and purification by flash column chromatography.
To a solution of a compound of formula (P) in a polar aprotic solvent, such as anhydrous tetrahydrofuran, is added an acid scavenging mild base, such as N-methylmorpholine, followed by the addition of an acid coupling reagent, such as isobutylchloroformate. The resulting mixture is stirred at about 0xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature for about 15 minutes to about 2 hours, preferably for about 15 minutes at 0xc2x0 C. and then for about an hour at ambient temperature, to form an intermediate active ester of the compound of formula (P). The intermediate is then treated in situ with a compound of formula (O) in anhydrous polar aprotic solvent, such as anhydrous tetrahydrofuran and the resulting mixture is stirred at ambient temperature for about 10 hours to about 24 hours, preferably for about 15 hours. The compound of formula (Q) is isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques, such as concentration, organic phase separation and purification by flash column chromatography.
The compound of formula (Q) in an aprotic solvent, such as methylene chloride, at about 0xc2x0 C., is then treated with a strong organic acid, such as trifluoroacetic acid, for a period of about 2 to about 4 hours, preferably for about 2 hours, to remove the protecting group on the nitrogen atom, followed by spontaneous cyclization to form the compound of formula (R), which is isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques, such as neutralization with a mild base, filtration and concentration.
The compound of formula (R) in an anhydrous polar aprotic solvent, such as anhydrous tetrahydrofuran, at about 0xc2x0 C. is treated with a strong reducing agent, such as lithium aluminum hydride. The resulting mixture is then heated to reflux for about 12 hours to about 24 hours, preferably for about 15 hours. The mixture is then cooled to ambient temperature and the reaction quenched with water, followed by aqeous base, preferably aqueous potassium hydroxide. The resulting mixture is allowed to stir at ambient temperature for about 30 minutes to an hour. The compound of formula (S) is then isolated from the reaction mixture by filtration and concentration.
The compound of formula (S) in a polar aprotic solvent, such as methylene chloride, in the presence of excess amount of an acid scavenging base, such as triethylamine, is added a slighly excess molar amount of a compound of formula (J) in a polar aprotic solvent, such as methylene chloride. The resulting mixture is stirred at ambient temperature for about 15 minutes to about 1 hour, preferably for about 15 minutes. The compound of formula (Ia) is then isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques, such as extraction, concentration and flash column chromatography.
E. Preparation of Compounds of Formula (Ib)
Compounds of formula (Ib) are compounds of the invention and are prepared as illustrated below in Reaction Scheme 5 where X is chloro or bromo; R1b is as described above in the Summary of the Invention for compounds of formula (Ic) and formula (Id); and R2 is as described above in the Summary of the Invention for compounds of formula (Ib); R3a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, alkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, haloalkyl, formyl, nitro, cyano, aralkoxy, haloalkoxy, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, arylsulfonyl, hydroxyalkoxy, aminoalkoxy, (monoalkylamino)aralkyl, aminoalkylamino, heterocyclylamino, alkenylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heterocyclylcarbonylamino, haloalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (alkylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, arylsulfonylaminoalkyl, (arylsulfonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, heterocyclylaminoalkyl, (hydroxyalkoxy)carbonyl, (aminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (carboxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aminoalkyl)aminocarbonyl, (hydroxyalkyl)aminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyloxyalkyl, monoarylureido, monoaralkylureido, monohaloalkylureido, (monoalkyl)(monoaryl)ureido, diarylureido, (haloalkylcarbonyl)ureido, monoarylureidoalkyl, monoaralkylureidoalkyl, monohaloalkylureidoalkyl, (haloalkyl)(alkyl)ureidoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonylalkyl)ureidoalkyl, glycinamido, monoalkylglycinamido, (alkoxyalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, aminocarbonylglycinamido, (aminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylcarbonyl)glycinamido, arylcarbonylglycinamido, (arylcarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoaralkylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)glycinamido, (monoarylaminocarbonyl)(alkyl)glycinamido, glycinamidoalkyl, alaninamido, monoalkylalaninamido, alaninamidoalkyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl; and R4a is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R7a) where R7a is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl or aralkyl: 
Compounds of formula (U) are commercially available, for example, from Aldrich Chemical Co. or Sigma Chemical Co., or may be prepared according to methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Compounds of formula (T) may be prepared according to the methods described herein for compounds of formula (C) or for compounds of formula (K), or by acylating the compounds of formula (C) as prepared herein by standard methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
In general, the compounds of formula (Ib) are prepared by the foregoing Reaction Scheme by first treating a compound of formula (T) in an anhydrous aprotic solvent, such as anhydrous dimethylformamide, with a slightly excess molar amount of a compound of formula (U) in the presence of a mild base, such as potassium carbonate. The resulting mixture is stirred at about 50xc2x0 C. for about 10 hours to about 24 hours, preferably for about 15 hours. The compound of formula (Ib) is then isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques, such as extraction, filtration and precipitation.
F. Preparation of Compounds of Formula (Ib)
Compounds of formula (Ib) may also be prepared as illustrated in the following Reaction Scheme 6 where X is chloro, bromo or an activated ester; P1 is a nitrogen-protecting group, such as t-butoxycarbony; R1b is as described above in the Summary of the Invention for compounds of formula (Ic) and formula (Id); R2a is as described above in the Summary of the Invention for R2 in compounds of formula (Ic) except that R2a can not be formyl or formylalkyl; R3a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, hydroxysulfonyl, halo, alkyl, mercapto, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsufonyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, haloalkyl, formyl, formylalkyl, nitro, nitroso, cyano, aralkoxy, haloalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, (cycloalkylalkyl)amino, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, (alkoxy)aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoarylamino, monoaralkylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, arylcarbonyl, arylcarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonylalkyl, amidino, guanidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, dialkylureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl; and R4a is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R7a)xe2x80x94 where R7a is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl or aralkyl: 
Compounds of formula (U) and formula (N) are commercially available, for example, from Aldrich Chemical Co. or Sigma Chemical Co., or may be prepared according to methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Compounds of formula (V) may be prepared according to the method described above for compounds of formula (K) in Reaction Scheme 3.
In general, compounds of formula (Ib) as prepared in the foregoing Reaction Scheme 6 are prepared by first treating a compound of formula (U) in an aprotic solvent, such as dimethylformamide, at about 0xc2x0 C., with a strong base, such as potassium hexamethyldisilazide, to deprotonate the compound. The resulting mixture is stirred for about 20 minutes to an hour, preferably for about 20 minutes, at about 0xc2x0 C. An equimolar amount of a compound of formula (V) in an aprotic solvent, such as dimethylformamide is then added to the mixture and the resulting mixture is stirred at ambient temperature for about 1 to 24 hours, preferably for about 2 hours. The compound of formula (W) is then isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques, such as extraction and concentration.
The P1 protecting group is then removed from the compound of formula (W) to form a compound of formula (K) by standard amine-deprotecting procedures, such as treating the compound of formula (W) with a strong acid, such as trifluoroacetic acid.
To a solution of the compound of formula (K) in a polar solvent, such as methanol, at about 0xc2x0 C. to ambient temperature, was added an excess molar amount of a compound of formula (N), and then treated with a mild acid, such as acetic acid, and stirred at ambient temperature for about 2 hours to about 4 hours, preferably for about 3 hours, to form an intermediate imine. The imine is then reduced in situ by treatment with a reducing agent, such as sodium cyanoborohydride, to produce a compound of formula (Ib), which is isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques, such as filtration and purification by flash column chromatography.
G. Preparation of Compounds of Formula (Ib)
Compounds of formula (Ib) may also be prepared as illustrated in the following Reaction Scheme 7 where R1b is as described above in the Summary of the Invention for compounds of formula (Ic) and formula (Id); and R2 is as described above in the Summary of the Invention for the compounds of formula (Ib); and R3a is one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, hydroxysulfonyl, halo, alkyl, mercapto, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsufonyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, haloalkyl, formyl, formylalkyl, nitro, nitroso, cyano, aralkoxy, haloalkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkylaminoalkyl, (cycloalkylalkyl)amino, (cycloalkyalkyl)aminoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, (alkoxy)aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoarylamino, monoaralkylamino, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, monoarylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylamino, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkylcarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)amino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, (alkoxycarbonyl)(alkyl)aminoalkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, arylcarbonyl, arylcarbonylalkyl, aralkylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, monoalkylaminocarbonylalkyl, dialkylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoarylaminocarbonylalkyl, monoaralkylaminocarbonylalkyl, amidino, guanidino, ureido, monoalkylureido, dialkylureido, ureidoalkyl, monoalkylureidoalkyl, dialkylureidoalkyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl: 
Compounds of formula (X) are commercially available, for example, from Aldrich Chemical Co. or Sigma Chemical Co., or may be prepared acccording to methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Compounds of formula (C) may be prepared according to methods described herein.
In general, the compounds of formula (Ib) prepared by this Reaction Scheme are prepared by first treating a compound of formula (X) in an organic solvent, such as toluene, with phosgene for a period of time from about 1 hour to about 24 hours, preferably for about 2 hours, at reflux temperature to form the isocyanate of formula (Y), which is isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques, such as concentration and filtration.
The compound of formula (Y) in an anhydrous aprotic polar solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, is then treated with an equimolar amount of a compound of formula (C). The resulting mixture is stirred at ambient temperature for about 10 hours to about 48 hours, preferably for about 20 hours. The compound of formula (Ib) is then isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques, such as concentration and evaporation of solvents.
H. Preparation of Compounds of Formula (Ic)
Compounds of formula (Ic) are compounds of the invention and are prepared as illustrated in the following Reaction Scheme 8 where Y is bromo, chloro or iodo; and R1b, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R9 are as described above in the Summary of the Invention for compounds of formula (Ic): 
Compounds of formula (Ib) are prepared as disclosed herein and compounds of formula R9Y are commercially available, for example, Aldrich Chemical Co. or Sigma Chemical Co., or may be prepared according to methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
In general, compounds of formula (Ic) are prepared by first treating a compound of formula (Ib) in an non-polar organic solvent, such as toluene, with an excess molar amount of a compound of formula R9Y. The resulting mixture is stirred at ambient temperature for about 1 to 10 days, preferably for about 6 days. The compound of formula (Ic) precipitates out of the solution as the quarternary salt and is isolated by standard isolation techniques such as filtration.
The counterion xe2x8ax96Y may be exchanged with other counterions by methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
In addition to the foregoing Reaction Schemes 1 through 8, other compounds of invention may be made by reactions known to one skilled in the art. For example, a compound of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic), or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, wherein at least one R1a substituent or at least one R1b substituent is selected from the group consisting of hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, and hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, may be dissolved in an aprotic polar solvent, such as methylene chloride, in the presence of a mild acid scavenging base and then treated with a slightly excess molar amount of a sulfonyl halide, such as sulfonyl chloride, to form an intermediate compound containing a sulfonate leaving group. The compound may then be dissolved in an anhydrous aprotic solvent, such as dimethylformamide, and treated, in the presence of a mild base, with the appropriate nucleophilic reagent to form compounds of formula (Ia), formula (Ib) or formula (Ic), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, wherein the R1a substituent or the R1b substituent (depending on the nucleophilic reagent utilized) may be selected from the group consisting of heterocyclylalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, cycloalkylamino, cyanoalkyl, (cycloalkylalkyl)aminoalkyl, or hydroxyalkylthioalkyl.
Alternatively, a compound of formula (Ia), formula (Ic), formula (Ic), or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, which contains a hydroxy group, such as hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, and hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, may be treated with a mild oxidizing agent, such as oxalyl chloride, which is dissolved in an inert organic solvent, such as methylene chloride, to which DMSO is added over a period of time at about xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. to about 0xc2x0 C., preferably at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. The reaction mixture is stirred at about xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. to about 0xc2x0 C. for about 15 minutes to about an hour, preferably for about 15 minutes, and then a mild base, such as triethylamine, is added to the mixture. The mixture is allowed to gradually warm to ambient temperature, at which point the oxidized compound (i.e., the corresponding aldehyde) of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), or formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, is isolated from the reaction mixture by standard isolation techniques.
Alternatively, a compound of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, which contains an aldehyde or a ketone group, such as formyl, alkylcarbonyl or alkylcarbonylalkyl, may be treated with the appropriate organometallic reagent, such as an organomagnesium or organolithium, under standard Grignard synthesis reaction conditions to form the corresponding hydroxy-substituted compounds.
Alternatively, a compound of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, which contains a hydroxy group, such as hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, (hydroxy)aralkyl, (hydroxy)cycloalkylalkyl, hydroxyalkylthioalkyl, and hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl, in an anhydrous polar solvent, such as anhydrous ether, in the presence of a strong base, such as sodium hydride, may be treated with an alkyl halide, such as methyl iodide, at ambient temperatures, to form the corresponding alkoxy-substituted compounds.
Alternatively, a compound of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, wherein at least one R1a substituent or at least one R1b substituent is formyl or formylalkyl, may be reacted with a primary or secondary amine, under the reductive amination conditions as described above for the preparation of the compounds of formula (O) or the compounds of formula (Ib) as prepared in Reaction Scheme 6 to form the corresponding compounds of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, wherein the R1a substituent or the R1b substituent is monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, monoaralkylaminoalkyl, or hydroxyalkylaminoalkyl.
Alternatively, a compound of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, which contains an ester group, such as an alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl or aralkoxycarbonyl group, may be subjected to standard basic hydrolysis conditions, to form the corresponding compound of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, which contains an acid group, i.e. a carboxy group.
Alternatively, a compound of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, wherein R6 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 may be reduced to the corresponding compound of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, wherein R6 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 by methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art, for example, by the method described above for compounds of formula (S).
In addition, compounds of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, wherein R6 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 may be converted to a compound of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, wherein R6 is xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94 by treatment with Lawesson""s Reagent under standard conditions known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
In addition, compounds of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, which contain an unoxidized sulfur atom may be oxidized with the appropriate sulfur oxidizing agent according to methods known to those skilled in the art, such as using hydrogen peroxide, to produce the corresponding compounds which contain a sulfinyl or a sulfonyl group in place thereof.
Alternatively, compounds of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, which contain a carboxy group can be converted to compounds containing the corresponding amide group by first converting the carboxy group into an activated ester or mixed anhydride using, for example, isobutyl chloroformate in the presence of a mild base, such as N-methylmorpholine, in an aprotic solvent, such as THF, and then treating the ester with the appropriately substituted primary or secondard amine in an aprotic solvent, such as THF.
Alternatively, compounds of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, which contain a cyano group can be converted to the compounds containing a hydroxyamidino group by reaction with the an hydroxyamine in a polar solvent, such as DMSO. The hydroxyamine may be prepared in situ by first treating the hydrochloride salt of the hydoxyamine with a base, such as triethylamine.
Alternatively, of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, which contain a hydroxy group may be converted to the compounds containing the corresponding azide group by treating the compound with triphenylphosphine and an alkyl azodicarboxylate, for example, diethylazodicarboxylate, in an aprotic solvent, such as THF, and then displacing the activated oxygen so formed with an azide source, such as diphenylphosphorylazide, in an aprotic solvent, such as THF.
Alternatively, compounds of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, which contain a xe2x80x94NH2 group or a xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94NH2 group may be converted to compounds containing a corresponding xe2x80x94Raxe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 group by reacting the compound with appropriately substituted acid halide under standard acylation conditions.
Alternatively, compounds of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, which contain a acid halide group (xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94X where X is halo) or an activated ester group can be converted to compounds containing the corresponding xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94 group by reacting the compound with the appropriately substituted primary or secondardy amine under standard acylation or amide bond formation conditions.
Alternatively, compounds of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, which contains an primary or secondary amine group can be converted to compounds containing the corresponding aminoalkyl group in a manner similar to the conversion of formula (M) to formula (O) in Reaction Scheme 4. In particular, the amine is reacted with an appropriately substituted aldehyde to form the intermediate imine, which is then reduced by treatment with an appropriate reducing agent, such as sodium cyanoborohydride.
Alternatively, compounds of formula (Ia), formula (Ib), formula (Ic) or formula (Id), or any appropriately substituted starting material or intermediate thereof, which contain a primary or secondary amine can be converted to the compounds containing the corresponding ureido group by reacting the compound with phosgene in a manner similar to Reaction Scheme 7 above (in an aprotic solvent) to form the corresponding isocyanate, which is then reacted with the appropriately substituted primary or secondary amine.
In addition, all compounds of the invention that exist in free base form or free acid form may be converted to their pharmaceutically acceptable salts by treatment with the appropriate inorganic or organic acid, or by the appropriate inorganic or organic base. Salts of the compounds of the invention can also be converted to the free base form or to the free acid form or to another salt by methods known to those skilled in the art.
The following specific Preparations and Examples are provided as a guide to assist in the practice of the invention, and are not intended as a limitation on the scope of the invention.
In the following Preparation and Examples, all NMR data refers to 1H NMR spectrum data and is given in the format of xe2x80x9c(multiplicity, number of hydrogens)xe2x80x9d. The yield of each of the reactions described herein is expressed as a percentage of the theoretical yield.
A. To a solution of 2-methylpiperazine (0.10 g, 1 mmol) in CH2Cl2 (2 mL) was added 4-fluorobenzyl bromide (0.125 mL, 1 mmol). The resultant mixture was stirred at ambient temperature. After 15 hours, the mixture was concentrated in vacuo to afford a solid. This solid was dissolved in CH2Cl2 and washed sequentially with water, aqueous NaHCO3 solution, then brine. The organic layer was dried over MgSO4, filtered, and concentrated to an oil. Purification by flash column chromatography afforded 0.025 g (12% yield) of 1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-3-methylpiperazine, a compound of formula (C), as a colorless oil; NMR (CDCl3) 7.3 (m, 2), 7.0 (m, 2), 3.4 (s, 2), 3.0-2.6 (m, 5), 2.0 (br s, 2), 1.6 (t, 1), 1.0 (d, 3) ppm.
B. In a similar manner, the following compounds of formula (C) were made:
(2R,5S)-1-(chloro)acetyl-4-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2,5-dimethylpiperazine-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)piperazine;
(trans)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2,5-dimethylpiperazine;
(cis)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2,3-dimethylpiperazine;
(trans)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2,3-dimethylpiperazine; and
(cis)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-3,5-dimethylpiperazine.
C. In a similar manner, other compounds of formula (C) are made.
A. To a solution of ethylene diamine (13 g, 216 mmol) in anhydrous ether (600 mL) was added 2,3-butanedione (18.6 g, 216 mmol, in 200 mL anhydrous ether) dropwise over 2 hours. The resulting mixture was stirred at ambient temperature. After 3 hours, the clear solution was concentrated in vacuo to afford a brown oil. Purification by vacuum distillation afforded 16.6 g (70% yield) of 5,6-dimethyl-2,3-dihydropyrazine, a compound of formula (F), as clear, yellow oil; b.p. 60xc2x0 C./16 mm Hg, NMR (CDCl3) 3.3 (br s, 4), 2.1 (s, 6) ppm.
B. In a similar manner, other compounds of formula (F) are made.
A. To a solution of lithium aluminum hydride (0.36 g, 10 mmol) in anhydrous tetrahydrofuran (50 mL) was carefully added 5,6-dimethyl-2,3-dihydropyrazine (1.0 g, 9 mmol, in 10 mL of anhydrous tetrahydrofuran). The resulting mixture was stirred at ambient temperature for 1 hour, then heated to reflux. After the reaction was completed, as determined by thin layer chromatographic analysis of reaction mixture, the reaction mixture was cooled to ambient temperature and quenched by sequential addition of 0.4 mL of water, 0.4 mL of 15% aqueous NaOH solution, then 1.2 mL of water. After brief shaking, the mixture was filtered through a fritted funnel. Filtrate was concentrated in vacuo to 0.92 g (90% yield) of (cis)-2,3-dimethylpiperazine, a compound of formula (Ga), as clear, yellow oil; NMR (CDCl3) 2.7 (m, 4), 2.5 (m, 2), 0.9 (d, 6) ppm.
B. In a similar manner, other compounds of formula (Ga) are made.
A. To a solution of 5,6-dimethyl-2,3-dihydropyrazine (2.3 g, 21 mmol) in absolute ethanol (60 mL) was added sodium metal (6.5 g, 280 mmol) in small portions over a 3 hour period. The resulting mixture was heated to reflux. After 3 hours at reflux, the product was distilled from the mixture while 200 mL of water was added gradually to reaction vessel. The distillate was treated with 1 N aqueous HCl solution and concentrated in vacuo to afford a semi-solid. Titration with acetone afforded 0.78 g (20% yield) of (trans)-2,3-dimethylpiperazine, a compound of formula (Gb), as an orange solid; NMR (DMSO-d6) 9.8 (br s, 4), 3.5-3.2 (m, 6), 1.2 (s, 6) ppm.
B. In a similar manner, other compounds of formula (Gb) are made.
A. To a solution of (cis)-2,6-dimethylpiperazine (0.115 g, 1.1 mmol) in methanol (35 mL) was added 4-chlorophenoxyacetyl chloride (0.205 g, 1.0 mmol, in solution of 6 mL of anhydrous ether). The resulting mixture was stirred at ambient temperature for 10 minutes and then triethylamine (0.10 mL, 0.72 mmol) was added. After 30 minutes, the mixture was concentrated in vacuo to afford an oily residue. This was taken up in ether and washed with saturated aqueous NaHCO3 solution, then brine. The organic layer was separated, dried over MgSO4, filtered and concentrated in vacuo to afford an oil. Purification by flash column chromatography afforded 0.202 g (80% yield) of (cis)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3,5-dimethylpiperazine, a compound of formula (K), as a clear, colorless oil; NMR (CDCl3) 7.3 (d, 2), 6.9 (d, 2), 4.7 (d,1), 4.6 (d,1), 4.4 (d,1), 3.8 (d,1), 2.7 (m, 3), 2.2 (t, 1), 1.1 (m, 6) ppm.
B. In a similar manner, the following compounds of formula (I) were made: (3S,5S)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3,5-dimethylpiperazine; and (3R,5R)-1-((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-3,5-dimethylpiperazine.
C. In a similar manner, other compounds of formula (K) are made.
A. A solution of (2R)-3-benzyloxy-2-(N-(t-butoxycarbonyl)amino)propanoic acid (23 g, 78 mmol, [xcex1]D-4.4xc2x0 (c=2, H2O)) in methanol (250 mL) was cooled to 0xc2x0 C. and HCl (g) bubbled into the solution until saturated. The resulting mixture was stirred at ambient temperature for 17 hours and then concentrated in vacuo to afford 17 g (100% yield) of (2R)-3-benzyloxy-2-aminopropanoic acid methyl ester, a compound of formula (M), as a white solid; NMR (DMSO-d6) 8.7 (br s, 3), 7.4-7.3 (m, 5), 4.5 (q, 2), 4.4 (br s, 1), 3.8 (s, 2), 3.7 (s, 3) ppm.
B. In a similar manner, other compounds of formula (M) are made.
A. A solution of (2R)-3-benzyloxy-2-aminopropanoic acid methyl ester (19 g, 78 mmol) in methanol (350 mL) under N2 was cooled to 0xc2x0 C. and acetic acid (2 g, pH 2) was added, followed by the addition of 4-fluorobenzaldehyde, a compound of formula (N) (12.5 mL, 117 mmol) and sodium cyanoborohydride (7.3 g, 117 mmol) and 3 xc3x85 molecular sieves (15 g). The resulting mixture was stirred at ambient temperature for 3 hours, then filtered through Celite (MeOH). The filtrate was concentrated in vacuo to afford a clear liquid. This was taken up in ethyl acetate and washed sequentially with 10% aqueous Na2CO3 solution, water, then brine. The organic phase was then dried over MgSO4, filtered, and concentrated in vacuo. Purification by flash column chromatography on silica gel afforded 14.7 g (60% yield) of (2R)-3-benzyloxy-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)amino)propanoic acid methyl ester, a compound of formula (O), as a clear, colorless oil; NMR (CDCl3) 7.4-7.2 (m, 7), 7.0 (dd, 2), 4.5 (d, 2), 3.9-3.5 (m, 8) ppm, MS (LSIMS) 317.
B. In a similar manner, the following compounds of formula (O) were made:
(2R)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)amino)propanoic acid methyl ester;
(2S)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)amino)propanoic acid methyl ester;
(2R)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)amino)-4-methylthiobutanoic acid methyl ester;
(2R)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)amino)-3-methoxypropanoic acid methyl ester;
(2R)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)amino),3-((2-hydroxyethyl)thio)propanoic acid methyl ester; and
(2R)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)amino)-3-methylbutanoic acid methyl ester.
C. In a similar manner, the following compounds of formula (O) are made:
(2S)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)amino)-4-methylthiobutanoic acid methyl ester;
(2S)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)amino)-3-methoxypropanoic acid methyl ester;
(2S)-2(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)amino)-3-((2-hydroxyethyl)thio)propanoic acid methyl ester;
(2S)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)amino)-3-methylbutanoic acid methyl ester;
(2R)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)amino)butanoic acid ethyl ester;
(2S)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)amino)butanoic acid ethyl ester;
(2R)-2-(N-(4-chlorobenzyl)amino)butanoic acid methyl ester;
(2S)-2-(N-(4-chlorobenzyl)amino)butanoic acid methyl ester;
(2R)-2-(N-(4-chlorobenzyl)amino)-4-methylthiobutanoic acid methyl ester;
(2R)-2-(N-(4-chlorobenzyl)amino)-3-methoxypropanoic acid methyl ester;
(2R)-2-(N-(4-chlorobenzyl)amino)-3-((2-hydroxyethyl)thio)propanoic acid methyl ester; and
(2R)-2-(N-(4-chlorobenzyl)amino)-3-methylbutanoic acid methyl ester.
D. In a similar manner, other compounds of formula (O) are made.
A. To a solution of N-t-butoxycarbonyl-D-alanine (5.6 g, 30 mmol, [xcex1]D+23xc2x0 (c=2, CH3CO2H)) in anhydrous tetrahydrofuran (150 mL) under N2 at 0xc2x0 C. was added N-methylmorpholine (3.0 g, 30 mmol), followed by the addition of isobutylchloroformate (3.7 mL, 30 mmol), resulting in the formation of a white solid. The resulting suspension was stirred at 0xc2x0 C. for 15 minutes, and then at ambient temperature for 1 hour. A solution of (2R)-3-benzyloxy-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-amino)propanoic acid methyl ester (7.5 g, 24 mmol, in 50 mL of anhydrous tetrahydrofuran) was added to the mixture and the resulting mixture was stirred at ambient temperature. After 15 hours, the mixture was filtered through Celite (tetrahydrofuran). The filtrate was concentrated in vacuo to afford a yellow liquid, which was dissolved in ethyl acetate, washed with water and then with brine. The organic phase was separated then dried over MgSO4, filtered, and concentrated in vacuo. Purification by flash column chromatography on silica gel afforded 7.3 g (63% yield) of (2R)-3-benzyloxy-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(((1S)-1-(t-butoxy-carbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl)amino)propanoic acid methyl ester, a compound of formula (Q), as a clear oil; NMR (CDCl3) 7.4-7.2 (m, 7), 7.0 (dd, 2), 5.3 (d, 2), 4.9-4.3 (m, 5), 4.1-3.7 (m, 4), 1.6 (s, 9), 1.0 (d, 3) ppm.
B. In a similar manner, the following compounds of formula (Q) were made:
(2R)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(((1S)-1-(t-butoxycarbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl)amino)propanoic acid methyl ester;
(2S)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(((1S)-1-(t-butoxycarbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl)amino)propanoic acid methyl ester;
(2R)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(((1R)-1-(t-butoxycarbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl)amino)propanoic acid methyl ester;
(2S)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(((1R)-1-(t-butoxycarbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl)amino)propanoic acid methyl ester;
(2R)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(((1S)-1-(t-butoxycarbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl)amino)-4-methylthiobutanoic acid methyl ester;
(2R)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(((1S)-1-(t-butoxycarbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl)amino)-3-methoxypropanoic acid methyl ester;
(2R)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(((1S)-1-(t-butoxycarbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl)amino)-3-((2-hydroxyethyl)thio)propanoic acid methyl ester;
(2R)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(((1S)-1-(t-butoxycarbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl)amino)-3-methylbutanoic acid methyl ester; and
(2R)-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(((1S)-1-(t-butoxycarbonylamino)-2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl)-carbonyl)amino)propanoic acid methyl ester.
C. In a similar manner, other compounds of formula (Q) are made.
A. To a solution of (2R)-3-benzyloxy-2-(N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-N-(((1S)-1-(t-butoxy-carbonylamino)ethyl)carbonyl)amino)propanoic acid methyl ester (2.0 g, 4 mmol) in CH2Cl2 (25 mL) was cooled to 0xc2x0 C. and trifluoroacetic acid (25 mL) was added dropwise over 2 hours. At the end of the addition, the ice bath was removed and the mixture was stirred at ambient temperature. After 2 hours, the mixture was concentrated in vacuo. The residual yellow oil was taken up in ethyl acetate and washed with 1 N aqueous NaHCO3 solution. The organic layer was separated then dried over MgSO4, filtered, and concentrated in vacuo to afford 1.2 g (83% yield) of (2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-(benzyloxy)methyl-5-methylpiperazine-3,6-dione, a compound of formula (R), as a clear oil; NMR (CDCl3) 7.4-7.2 (m, 7), 7.0 (dd, 2), 5.0 (d, 1), 4.5-4.0 (m, 4), 3.9-3.5 (m, 4), 1.5 (d, 3) ppm, MS (LSIMS) 356.
B. In a similar manner, the following compounds of formula (R) were made:
(2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2,5-dimethylpiperazine-3,6-dione;
(2S,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2,5-dimethylpiperazine-3,6-dione;
(2R,5R)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2,5-dimethylpiperazine-3,6-dione;
(2S,5R)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2,5-dimethylpiperazine-3,6-dione;
(2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-(2-methylthioethyl)-5-methylpiperazine-3,6-dione;
(2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-methylpiperazine-3,6-dione;
(2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-((2-hydroxyethyl)thiomethyl)-5-methylpiperazine-3,6-dione;
(2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-(1-methylethyl)-5-methylpiperazine-3,6-dione; and
(2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-methyl-5-(ethoxycarbonyl)methylpiperazine-3,6-dione.
C. In a similar manner, other compounds of formula (R) are made:
A. To a suspension of (2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-(hydroxy)methyl-5-methyl-piperazine-3,6-dione (2.0 g, 7.5 mmol) in anhydrous tetrahydrofuran (50 mL) under N2 at 0xc2x0 C. was carefully added lithium aluminum hydride (2.2 g, 60 mmol). The resulting suspension was heated to reflux. After 15 hours, the mixture was cooled to ambient temperature and carefully quenched with water (2 mL), then 1 N aqueous KOH solution (6 mL). The resulting suspension was stirred at ambient temperature for 30 minutes, then filtered through Celite (ethyl acetate). The filtrate was concentrated in vacuo to afford 1.6 g (90% yield) of (2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-(hydroxy)methyl-5-methylpiperazine, a compound of formula (S), as a white solid; NMR (CDCl3) 7.3 (dd, 2), 7.0 (dd, 2), 4.2-4.0 (m, 2), 3.5 (d, 1) 3.0 (m, 2), 2.7 (m, 2), 1.7 (m, 1), 1.0 (d, 3).
B. In a similar manner, the following compounds of formula (S) were made:
(2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2,5-dimethylpiperazine;
(2S,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2,5-dimethylpiperazine;
(2R,5R)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2,5-dimethylpiperazine;
(2S,5R)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2,5-dimethylpiperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-(2-methylthioethyl)-5-methylpiperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-(methoxymethyl)-5-methylpiperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-((2-hydroxyethyl)thiomethyl)-5-methylpiperazine;
(2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-(1-methylethyl)-5-methylpiperazine; and
(2R,5S)-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-2-methyl-5-(ethoxycarbonyl)methylpiperazine.
C. In a similar manner, other compounds of formula (S) are made.
A. To a solution of 3,4,5-trimethoxyphenol (2.8 g, 15 mmol) in DMF (60 mL) at 0xc2x0 C. was added potassium hexamethyldisilazide (32 mL, 16 mmol, 0.5 M solution in toluene). The resulting mixture was stirred at 0xc2x0 C. After 20 minutes, 1-(chloro)acetyl-4-t-butoxycarbonyl)-piperazine (4.6 g, 15 mmol, in 15 mL of DMF) was added and the mixture stirred at ambient temperature. After 2 hours the mixture was poured into water and extracted with ethyl acetate. The organic layer was separated, dried over MgSO4, filtered and concentrated in vacuo to afford 6.5 g (100% yield) of 1-((3,4,5-trimethoxyphenoxy)methyl)carbonyl-4-(t-butoxycarbonyl)piperazine, a compound of formula (W), as a yellow solid; NMR (CDCl3) 7.2 (m, 2), 4.6 (s, 2), 3.8 (m, 9), 3.6 (m, 4), 3.4 (m, 4), 1.5 (s, 9) ppm.
B. In a similar manner, the following compounds of formula (W) were made:
1-((4-chlorophenyl)methyl)carbonyl-4-(t-butoxycarbonyl)piperazine;
(3R)-1-((4-chlorophenyl)methyl)carbonyl-3-methyl-4-(t-butoxycarbonyl)piperazine;
(3S)-1-((4-chlorophenyl)methyl)carbonyl-3-methyl-4-(t-butoxycarbonyl)piperazine; and
1-((4-chlorophenyl)methyl)carbonyl-3-(2-((((4-chlorophenoxy)methyl)carbonyl)oxy)ethyl)-4-(t-butoxycarbonyl)piperazine.
C. In a similar manner, other compounds of formula (W) are made.
A. To a solution of 4-chlorobenzylamine (0.50 g, 3.5 mmol) in toluene (15 mL) was added phosgene (7.3 mL, 14 mmol, 1.93 M solution in toluene). The resulting mixture was stirred at ambient temperature for 15 minutes, then heated to reflux. After 2 hours at reflux, the mixture was cooled to ambient temperature and concentrated in vacuo to afford 0.70 g (100% yield) of 4-chlorobenzylisocyanate, a compound of formula (Y), as a yellow liquid; NMR (CDCl3) 7.4-7.2 (m, 4), 4.4 (m, 2) ppm.
B. In a similar manner, other compounds of formula (Y) are made.